


Black Hacker

by Dark_Weaver



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Other, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Weaver/pseuds/Dark_Weaver
Summary: >"I wanna find something I've wanted all along.Somewhere I belong"<The stamped outsider Arina Summer from a High School in Chicago, who also has private problems at home, knew this from her situation too well.But the 15-year-old would never have expected how right Linkin Park will be with it and that her very own, special hobby will turn her whole life upside down and change everything.
Relationships: Decepticons (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Knock Out (Transformers) & Original Character(s), Knock Out (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Transformers





	1. Prologue

_Someone once said to me: "If you can do something very well, you are something special!"._

_Well..._

_I wish that was true, but unfortunately it's not! And I had a little faith in the sentence... at least as far as my special hobby is concerned..._

_What is that, you ask? You will learn soon enough!_

_But this isn't exactly 'legal', one should say, but I've always gotten away with it so far without getting caught._

_At least with normal servers..._

_But why am I doing this at all? Well: If you think you have a great life but it isn't, you get bored and at some point you look for a great challenge._

_And that's exactly what I have now!_

_Of course, I know that my hobby is risky and dangerous, but I also know how to cover the tracks. For me it is like a second home - a better one!_

_But my gut feeling tells me that someday... one day... the time will come when my mysterious hobby will be discovered..._


	2. 1 ~ Normal everyday life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of a young girl from Chicago, who has a lousy life but owns a special secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Way of writing, etc. may change in progress of chapters/story.  
> Some character personalities (+ certain actions/plots from Prime Episodes) may differ slightly from the original.
> 
> Note: The first few chapters can be a bit lacky or short. + The story is a translation of my german version on wattpad. So please understand, that there might be grammar mistakes
> 
> In future there might be Art related for the story/characters in this fic. If you wanna see it -->  
> Instagram: dark.weaver  
> Twitter: dark-weaver  
> Tumblr: dark-weaver

**Narrator:**  
_**Date** ~ May 15, 2020_  
_**Position/Place** ~ United States, Chicago, Illinois_  
_**Location** ~ Calumet High School_  
___________________________________________

 **[???]**  
Our teacher had turned his back on us and was writing something on the board. I was silent and rather scribbled a few numbers or letters in my notebook.

_Math ... Man This subject is boring!_

My little occupation was interrupted when a figure rose above me. I looked up and looked into the face of our math teacher. Gray hair, glasses, suit wearer, about 50 years old - standard math teacher.

"May I ask why you are doing something other than listening to my class, Mrs. Summer?" All of my classmates had their eyes on us and I leaned back tensely.

"I had already solved the equations ..", I said and handed him my notebook. He took it and looked inside. Then he nodded slightly and put the notebook back on the table. "Good. Still, I want to get your attention more in my classes, rather than in such silliness." Some of the students, especially the girls on the door of the classroom, giggled when our teacher went back to the front. I glared at her silently.

_You better try it! Your grades are already in the bucket anyway!_

**_~ Ring! ~_ **

Everyone got up and I put my books in my pocket. But when I came out the door, the girls were standing in front of me. "Nerd girl". "Oh shut up, Joel! Before you laugh at someone who is good at math, you should do better! But you are hiding all the work!" The blonde haired just grinned at me. "Tz! Try to find real friends!".

I clenched my fist. When I came to this school, some were friends with me. But I realized that it was only because I come from a rich family and they were more concerned with the money than with me. Since then I've been the lonely wolf at school.

"Better few or no friends than pushing the others around!" I replied, leaving Joel with her friends, behind them I could only hear a laugh.

_Idiot! She does what she wants with everyone just because she thinks she's something special! But can she do ballet, sing or something? No!_

Angry I trudged through the corridor, bumping into other students who were also on the way out. I stopped in front of the school entrance and breathed in the fresh air.

_I... I am something special. But nobody shouldn't experience my talent._

I calmed down and put on my headphones and switched on a song on my cell phone.

My way from school to home was 10 minutes away. The bus would also stop at the stop there, but I had no desire to be in a crowded bus, especially when it was Friday, it was the worst ...

I strolled along the path, the melody in my ears, and looked at the street where some cars were driving. Then I reached the area where I lived, where the expensive houses were and opened the big gate that belonged to a wonderful house, or rather a villa.

My parents moved here when I was just 4 years old. They had had high careers in both of their jobs. Both my father and mother were involved in big business.

I entered the house and hung up the keys by the key box. My cell phone vibrated in the kitchen and I read the message that came from my mother.

_~Hey Arina,_  
_We'll be on a business trip again this weekend. Don't do anything stupid._  
_I love you,_  
_Mom~_

I sighed. It was clear that this would be the case again! When I was younger, they alternated at home for half a day until I turned around 13. Since it was always rare to stay at home. Now I'm 15 and I hardly see my parents at all ...

I made some sandwiches and picked them up in my room by the plate.  
It was a fairly large one, which was equipped with a bed, a desk, a couch, a large flat screen TV and a wardrobe.

You'd think I would be really happy to have parents who work a lot so that you can buy everything where every normal teenager my age has to save or work.  
But no object can give me what I really want...

I sat down at the desk and turned on my laptop. "Well then I can see which server I can crack tomorrow. I have time!" I said to myself and grinned a little.

_You wanted to know what my hobby is? Well. I crack servers, but not like the FBI or the police, but rather from video stores and so to download the latest films etc. But I do it for fun, even if it's highly illegal._

_Let's put it this way: I, Arina Summer, am a hacker!_


	3. 2 ~ "Let's do the Hack!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arina starts a hacker attack, ignorant that she is accessing a server at a particular location.

**[Timeskip - Next Day]**  
9:12 the red numbers of my alarm clock shone and I stretched with a yawn.  
I got up from my bed and raised the blinds in my room, where the sun's rays greeted me.

_Ohh beautiful Saturday morning ..._

My medium-length brown hair was slightly messy, but I quickly straightened myself up in the bathroom and put on shorts and a shirt.

Then I got the newspaper from the mailbox, which was mostly an advertisement, and went to the kitchen to make cornflakes. I turned on the radio and listened to the news.

_> Explosions and debris have appeared again near Jasper Nevada. The FBI government is investigating these boards immediately. But what are these circumstances all about? We'll keep you up to date!<_

I grumbled to myself. "It is the third time this week that the news reports about it ...". Annoyed I drank my orange juice, then put everything in the dishwasher and went to my laptop.

"So! Then let's see where I could download something this time ...", I scrolled through some social networks and pondered. "Maybe I could even hack Joel's Facebook account to expose her."

_Although... that would be too nasty, even if I don't like them but you shouldn't destroy the lives of others..._

On some pages there was again something about the strange things in this city. That they are aliens or even a kind of terrorist attack. But I didn't believe it.

Finally I started to open my hacker program and slowly started entering some codes. I typed around on the keyboard until I found something.

_That looks practical!_

**Meanwhile in another place | Narrator**

On the warship of the Decepticons, the Nemesis, it was quiet in some places, in others the highest level of work. Two cons in the infirmary were busy talking.

"... and then this idiot just scratched my nice paint!", the red con said to his partner, who was a little taller and smiled a little. "You always have to talk about your paint ...". "You have no idea, breakdown!"

The conversation between the two was interrupted when the doors of the infirmary opened and a gray Decepticon entered. "Knockout! Have you got the results already?" "Not yet, Commander Starscream. It will take a while, after all, we're talking about dark energon". "I hope it will happen soon. Lord Megatron will be impatient otherwise!"

The red con named Knockout nodded and picked up something that resembled a tablet, and he noticed a little thing. "What the...". Breakdown and Starscream looked at him and Knockout turned to the computer. "Something has just appeared in the files that shouldn't be here!" "Tch. Certainly just some Vehicon that made another mistake," said the Seeker, rolling his eyes, but Knockout shook his head.

"I am not an expert like our dear Soundwave, but I can say with certainty that it was not one of us. It looks more like a ... virus or intervention." Starscream's eyes widened. "An intervention? Does someone want to hack into our system !?" Knockout shrugged.

"Breakdown! Get Soundwave over here right now. He should take a look at this!"


	4. 3 ~ Human Brain Against Computer Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hacker attack is ongoing between a human Teenager and a high-ranked Decepticon.

**Narrator:**

Arina tapped on her keyboard with full concentration and then received a warning that she was entering a strange server. Her lips twitched up a little and she went inside. Then a black window opened where one line was empty. "A backup? All right..."

The green numbers she entered appeared and it took 5 times for the 15-year-old to break through the password. But less than 10 seconds later the same window appeared again.

"Another backup!? Come on!".

What she didn't know was that this window had just been programmed by a Decepticon on the Nemesis. Soundwave.

_____________________________________

"The first fuse was cracked! How the hell!?" Starscream cursed and paced up and down. Knockout and Breakdown watched how Soundwave made sure that the certain person didn't get stuck in the server. The second fuse was broken. "Whoever is sitting on the other side of the screen... that someone has to be pretty smart," the red con said, slightly amused, which excited the Seeker.

"SAY MAY!?! ON WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ACTUALLY STANDING!?!!!!".

"On the side of the Decepticons, Commander," and Knockout added a mock bow. Starscream just grumbled really annoyed...

_____________________________________

"What is that!? This server can't be that hard! Unless this person protects his belongings even more than me..." Arina said and she took a sip from the soda can. She pulled herself together and tried to crack the third fuse again.

"If I break this barrier, I'll use protection that I can continue immediately!" With these words, Arina tapped the enter and the black window disappeared, then she inserted a long code that activated...

_____________________________________

"The third code !!", it came from breakdown and the silent con typed in something, but this time nothing happened. "Apparently the person set a barrier himself to stop being blocked," said the red medic, and Soundwave continued typing. "Soundwave. Back up all important data!". The purple Con looked at the Seeker briefly and turned back to the screen ...

"Another thing and... zack! I'm inside!!!". Arina leaned back happily in the computer chair and her eyes watched the black screen fill with green numbers and then turn blue with white letters. Writings that the teenager could not decipher. She frowned.

"Weird... Did I hack into another country's server? Or does it have a different language?" The girl hesitated briefly, but then opened a small side window and typed a sentence on it ...

_____________________________________

_> Who's there?<_

The four Decepticons opened their eyes when they saw the sentence on the screen. They knew that this language was not cybertronian, but of the species whose planet they were on. "That hacker... is a fleshling!?" Breakdown said.

"And I already thought the Autobots were so smart". "They have such a person who is well versed in technology and such, Knockout! It's likely this one!", the Seeker said, "Our server has been hacked! Lord Megatron shouldn't find out!"

"What shouldn't I find out, Starscream!!".

The Seeker and the Medic winced slightly. At the entrance to the Medbay was a gray, large, and strong, built Decepticon, whose red menacing eyes fell on the four Decepticons.

"L-Lord Megatron... So... we had a... small, technical problem. But Soundwave is taking care of it." Starscream put on a mimed expression, hoping that his master would not ask any more. But happy too early!

 _"Our server has been hacked!"_ Starscream's voice played on the Soundwaves screen. The Seeker glared at him angrily, he hated that Soundwave was monitoring everything. But that was also a reason why he was the Third-In-Command in Megatrons army.

"So? A _'small, technical'_ problem?" The warlord approached the Seeker. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!!! AND WHO DARE TO HACK THE DATA OF THE DECEPTICONS!!!!". Starscream trembled.

"It was a human being, my lord! We are trying to find out where the intervention came from!" The leader of the Decepticons looked at him and his eyes drifted to the screen on which a second sentence was just appearing in human language.

_> Hello? Is there someone there?<_

A hand from Megatron rested on his chin. He was thinking. "If that person managed to hack into our system ...". Starscream, Knockout and Breakdown looked at their master, who then grinned nastily.

"... then this person will also be able to hack into the Autobot system!"


	5. 4 ~ Clear and unclear thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arina finished the hacking, but is confused about the blue symbols and a received message. In the meanwhile, the Decepticons are finding out, from where the hacker is coming from.

**Arina Summer:**  
I frowned in confusion and had been waiting for an answer for a few minutes.

_Did I do something wrong or something?_

My eyes went back to the screen on which I had written the two texts and there were also these strange symbols. Suddenly this went crazy, turned briefly black, then blue again and a sentence appeared on it.

_> Who and wherever you may be? We'll find you for hacking into our server!<_

My eyes widened and I wrote back, slightly offended.

_> Very funny! Are you kidding?!<_

Then I went out of the hacking program and closed the laptop.

_What the hell was that!?_

I shook my head and got up from the desk chair and went to bed. Whoever was sitting on the other side of the screen had that bang!

**Nemesis | Narrator**  
Most of the Decepticons were gathered on the bridge of the Nemesis because the hacker attack had got around. Soundwave was busy on the computer trying to trace the signal.

"Why is Lord Megatron so interested in finding a human," Breakdown whispered to Knockout, who just shrugged.

"Well Soundwave. Where does our hacker's signal come from?" The silent con continued to type on the keyboard.

"Lord Megatron. Why do you want to find that human who hacked our server so badly?" The warlord looked down at his second-in-command with a cold look. "The reason, my dear Starscream, is: If this fleshling managed to hack into the nemesis system, this one could also hack into the autobots system". That's when the SIC came it to mind.

"And may be able to locate the location where the Autobots hide". Megatron grinned something. "Exactly!".

A beep caught the pair's attention on the computer screen in front of which Soundwave was standing. A map of a city appeared and zoomed in on a spot. "A certain district in a place called Chicago? Not further?" Came from Starscream and Soundwave said nothing.

"Hm ... Apparently because these fleshlings who live in this area all use the same server". "What do we do now, my lord". Megatron turned to Knockout and Breakdown. "Knockout! Breakdown!".

The red and dark blue Con looked up at the leader. "You two will go to this city and find the person we are looking for." "Of course, my lord,"the medic said, and his partner just nodded. "And don't come back until you've completed the job! We need this fleshling so we can find the base of the 'bots." The two nodded.

"Lord Megatron. I fully support your plans... but did I just understand that right? Working with a human being? That's crazy!" The Decepticon leader looked back at Starscream. "Are you questioning my decisions, Starscream?". He emphasized the question quite threateningly and the commander made himself a little small. "O-Of course not, my lord".

The warlord then watched Knockout and Breakdown moving towards Soundwave. "A space bridge, Soundwave". He pressed some keyboards and then a green portal appeared.

"We'll find this person, my lord," Knockout said before he and his partner Breakdown turned into their old modes and drove through the portal.

The warlord's corners of the mouth flicked up and emitted a devilish grin. Megatron was certain that the two would successfully complete the mission. Because this person could possibly become the triumph card for the victory of the Decepticons for him!


	6. 5 ~ By feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout and Breakdown begin the search for the human hacker in a big city. And Arina has no idea about it.

**Narrator:**  
Knockout and Breakdown arrived with the groundbridge on an empty factory site in the middle of the city of Chicago.

"And now? Soundwave had sent us the location as coordinates. But what should we orientate ourselves now?" the blue wrecker asked his red partner. "We are starting to take it slowly. I also think that it is the younger ones who use this computer technology that tend to be younger ones." "What do they call themselves? Youngsters but there is also another word ... Temo ... Teen ...-". "Teens! And according to the coordinates there should only be two places where these teens are supposed to be".

The engine of Knockout's old-fashion buzzed. "There should also be street races here. This is the opportunity to take part without hiding Lord Megatron or anyone else." "You and your street races!". "Hey, let me have my fun! If you were a car like me, you could also participate!".

Then Knockout started and Breakdown could only laugh at his partner. Then he came after him and they started the mission.

 **A few days later | Arina Summer:**  
The weekend was relatively quiet for me after this unusual thing. Immediately on Monday I had searched the school library for clues or information about these strange symbols. Nothing came out!

It was now Thursday and that day we mostly only had substitutes in the classroom. While the other students chatted with each other, I drew in my college pad and then looked briefly out of the window into the open. The school had a large area, the older students even had a motorcycle or car, which were parked in the nearby parking lot or on the sidewalks.

I continued to ramble when I saw a red car across the street. The color stood out from the other cars, but I shook my head and went back to my drawing.

**[Time Skip]**

Everyone stormed and jostled to get out of the school building. When the mind calmed down, I finally came outside. My eyes went back to the other side of the street, where this red car was still standing. Something in my stomach attracted me to this vehicle. So I didn't hesitate long, hiked there and took a closer look at the car.

_A red Aston Martin! Awesome!_

My hand carefully stroked the paint. "Crass ... I've never seen thiscool car here!" I muttered under my breath and continued to fascinate the car.

 **Knockout:**  
One of these humans, a femme, was standing next to me and I could feel her touching me.

"Crass... I've never seen this cool car here!" I heard her say and I could only grin inside.

_Thanks for this compliment!_

I looked through the mirror at the girl with shoulder-length brown hair. The clothes, as they were called, consisted of knee-length, light brown shorts, black shoes, a dark green vest and a black shirt, with a logo that said _"Marvel"_. I also noticed that she kept such a portable computer with her.

"Hm ... I really still have to try this code," she grumbled in front of her when she took another, smaller device and I was noisy.

_Code? Interesting..._

After a while, when the girl was out of reach, I contacted my partner.

"Hey breakdown! I think I found a little trace! Someone who could be our target!"

_> Really? You're so lucky! I didn't find anything by me!<_

"We'll meet at the old factory site in two hours. I'm currently keeping an eye on the human for a while!"

_> Got it!<_

I started my engine and chased the girl unobtrusively. After a while she turned into a street where there were big, beautiful houses and there were also cars on the side of the street where some had really cool paintjobs.

Hallelujah! What is this area here!

 **Arina Summer:**  
I entered the house and threw my backpack into the corner of my room. Then I sat down at the desk to finish the last part of my 3-page essay that we had to hand in tomorrow. Just when I was at work, I got a message from ... Joel !?

_> Arina! Can we meet at the park in two hours? I need something<_

I bit my lip uncertainly. Otherwise she never wrote to me because she didn't like me. But I still wrote her an _OK_.

_Damn it! What does this girl want from me now?!_


	7. 6 ~ Caught!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little argument between Alina and her classmates escalates and the escape suddenly ends in an unexpected kidnapping.

**[Time Skip]**

**Arina Summer:**  
It was 6:36 pm and in 5 minutes I should meet Joel in the park. I took my laptop and packed it in my backpack with the headphones. Then I took another water bottle and grabbed my skateboard. I dropped it on the curb and drove it through the streets of the city, taking care not to catch passers-by.

When I got to the entrance of the park, I got off the board, picked it up, and walked on. I glanced at my cell phone for a moment when a familiar voice caught my eye. "Summer!"

My head turned and I saw Joel with her two companions named Chloe and Alice. It was strange to me that the three had called me into the park. "Why did you order me here?" She looked at me with a strange look.

"We have this essay in history until tomorrow. Couldn't you do it for the three of us?"

_The 3-page essay for all three!!! I should have known..._

"I'm sorry... but I still have a lot to do myself today, including my essay ...", which was a lie with the essay, I was almost done with it. "Oh please! Then write off yours and change some things," Chloe said and I raised my hands. "I can't do that. You know how strict Mr. Smith can be when he sees dizziness while doing this!" The three crowded around me.

"We are friends or not."

_We!? Friends!? I'm not laughing!_

"No! Do your work yourself or look for someone else !!", I said and squeezed my way through them.

Suddenly Joel grabbed my arm and pulled out a small pocket knife. "You are doing the essay for us!!", she threatened and I stared at her. I reflexively stepped on her foot and pushed her into the arms of her friends. I ran through the park with the skateboard under my left arm. "Grab this loser!" I heard her call.

During the chase, I bumped a few people by the side, shouting an apology or pardon. I didn't pay attention to where I was going and came across the huge site of the old brick factory. The three girls on the neck.

_Damn it! I need a hiding place!_

**Knockout:**  
Breakdown and I ran across the grounds after relieving the girl's observation earlier.

"You seriously mean that human could be the hacker? I don't know...". "It is not clear yet. We have to wait a while." A questionable expression on Breakdown's face came from him.

"WHERE'S THIS SNAKE!!!!" it came from a distance. We looked at each other, I indicated my partner to split us up and went near where the scream, or whatever it that was, came.

There I looked carefully over a container and discovered three fleshlings that looked wildly around.

**Arina Summer:**  
I walked through an old warehouse, stopped at a wooden pallet, and gasped heavily when I noticed a blue truck.

Even though I didn't know if the driver was nearby, I scurried there and checked if the driver's door was open. And that it was! I climbed into the car and closed behind me when I saw the three girls.

"Just wait until I catch her!".

I ducked down and prayed that they wouldn't find me here, otherwise it was my turn ...

"Forget it Joel. I'm sure she already went home to her mommy." "Hm... you're right... but she can experience something tomorrow!!". The voices moved away and I rose again. When there was 100% safety, I got out of the car and angrily kicked the tire.

"Damn! First this weird server, with the threat I hacked on and now my classmate is threatening me for an essay!"

_What's coming next!?_

**Breakdown:**  
I didn't benefit when this human got into me without permission and then angrily kicked the tire, but I couldn't let my camouflage explode. But when she spoke of a strange server with a threat, it immediately became clear to me: She was the one who hacked the server of the Nemesis.

"Hey KO! Did you hear that!" I sparked at Knockout without drawing people's attention to me.

_> Yes! I heard it loud and clearly. Let's grab her!<_

**Arina Summer:**  
I calmed down from my slight aggression and was just getting on my skateboard when lights came on behind me. I flinched and noticed that they came from the truck.

_What the!? One minute ago I was sitting in there! That can't be the driver!_

I got on my board in panic and picked up the pace. But before I got to the old warehouse, a red car appeared. It was the Aston Martin that I saw at school today!

The car drove towards me and I jumped to the side. The skateboard was broken and I roughly landed on the floor, which left my left leg aching. The red car was in front and the blue truck was behind me. The headlights dazzled me and I put my hand in front of my face to see something.

"Get lost!" I called, but the Aston Martin came past me. The passenger door opened and I was jerked into the car by some ropes. Then I noticed that there was no driver !!

Before I could do anything, the belt strapped me to the seat. "Let's get out of here Breakdown!" a voice came from the radio.

_T-The car... can speak!?_

The tires squeak and the increasing speed literally pushed me into the seat. "What the hell! Let me out !!" I shouted and kicked my legs on everything in the vehicle.

"Hey!! Watch the leather!!". The belt tightened and I stopped my resistance. "You'd better enjoy the ride until we get there, sweety!" the voice said, slightly amused, and I swallowed hard.

_What's going on here!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kuddos, I hope you like the story so far for now.


	8. 7 ~ On board of the Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arina has a surprising and fateful encounter with the Decepticons.

**Arina Summer:**  
The car drove halfway through town past all the other cars, where it kept honking. As we slowly got to the outskirts, the pace increased.

"YAAAAHOOOOO !!!!!!!!"

"Hey!!! Drive slower!!", I screamed in panic and a kind of blade came out of the radio that came close to my neck. I swallowed hard. "Now be quiet and let me drive !!"

I then kept my mouth shut until we and the blue truck came to a halt on an inanimate street. "Soundwave! We need an groundbridge".

Before I could ask, a green light, a portal, appeared before us. The car briefly pedaled again and we drove into this portal. I closed my eyes because the light was very bright and when I noticed a strange sound, I opened them again.

When I could take a closer look at the surroundings again, the belt unbuckled from me and I was thrown out of the car.

"Ouch! What's that supposed to mean!" My eyes went to the Aston Martin and the blue truck. "You really have to come down," the blue car said, and both vehicles suddenly turned into large robots and looked down on me.

_T-This can only be a dream!_

I tried to get up, but the red robot picked me up on my backpack and let me hang over the floor.

"You're really weird," he said, tapping a finger on my stomach, where I immediately knocked it off with my hand. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!!", I shouted and only now noticed a purple robot that had a screen and was watching us silently.

Then steps sounded and a silver robot came into the room. It was striking that he was thin and ran on legs that reminded me of high heels.

"Knockout! Breakdown! Shouldn't you be doing something!?" "Yes! And Lord Megatron said we shouldn't come back until we finished the mission," the red one said, holding me up to his face, the lips of his mouth rising up.

The gray one came closer and looked at me. "This fleshling should it be? Well I'm curious!" The red robot shook me slightly. "Stop it! I'm getting dizzy!" I called, holding my head when the shaking stopped.

"Where's Lord Megatron?" "He is currently on the bridge". I was placed on the palm of the gray robot and the four robots walked through huge corridors with me.

_What is this place?..._

Before looking around, I didn't notice how we were slowly approaching a large door. But before we entered, the gray robot looked at me with his red eyes. "I advise you to show courtesy and respect to Lord Megatron, fleshy!".

"You can safely forget it!" A grin appeared on his face. "Then don't say later that I didn't warn you...".

Then we entered a huge room. Where there were more of these robots. We crossed it until we got to the other side, where his one, gray robot stood, only this one looked stronger and had its back showed to us.

"Lord Megatron!"

The robot turned and had a grim expression on his face. "Knockout! Breakdown! You're back here? Did you find the human?"

"We have, my lord!" the red one said, pointing in the direction of the one on whose hand I was. The guy who, if I understood correctly, was called Megatron, looked down at me. When he looked at me it was a little cold down my back.

_Okay... maybe I'll keep the respect thing a little in the back of my mind ..._

"Well, well," he stepped closer to me. "Are you the one who hacked our server?"

_Wait a moment! What!_

"W-Which server?" I tried to distract, but then the purple robot stepped out.

_< Damn it! First this strange server, with the threat that I hacked myself on and now my classmate is also threatening me for an essay!>_

My jaw remained open when I heard my voice on the screen of this robot.

_Where did he get that from - the blue robot... that was the truck when I said that..._

My eyes went back to that megatron. "Well ... maybe ... I hacked your server ..." I swallowed.

"Not maybe... you did it!". The sound made me a little bit small. "You will help us find the Autobots' base".

Confusion spread to me and I no longer understood anything. "Autobots!? I don't understand anything! Who are you! Where am I! What is going on here!?!"

The gray robot gave me a sadistic smile. "Where are only my... manners ...", he said playfully and there was silence for a moment.

"Welcome to the Nemesis, at the Decepticons, fleshy!"


	9. 8 ~ The Decepticons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teenager learns more about her kidnappers and has to take on a forced job

**Arina Summer:**  
"D... D-Decepticons...?" I paused. "We are a living species from the planet Cybertron and the Decepticons are led by me, Lord Megatron." "So are you something like aliens?" "If you fleshlings would call us like that... then yes".

_Kidnapped by aliens... Can someone wake me up here please!_

"Fleshlings... do you call us humans that? And if... Who are these Autobots?" Megatron looked at me. "The Autobots have been our enemies with whom we are at war for years. You will help us find their base." My face twisted a little.

"How, please?!" He was silent for a moment, took me in his hand to take a closer look, his eyes scared me again. "You have a very good temper, little one". "My name is Arina! Arina Summer!...", my arms crossed and I looked at the other gray con. Then I remembered the matter of respect. "... Lord Megatron," I added then.

"Apparently my Second-In-Command Starscream made some things clear to you". His eyes went to the others.

_Starscream... that's the name of the high heel guy..._

"Something like that...". "Good to fall back on the topic: You had hacked into the server of our warship. And with this skill you will also be able to hack into the server of the Autobots". I understood it then.

"Wait! I'm supposed to track down your enemies?" "Exactly!". "What if I refuse?" Megatron lifted me closer to his face. "Then we'll use methods you won't like." I swallowed hard.

_They want to torture me if I refuse? Not their seriousness!_

"Even if... I ... I'm not a professional hacker... I did this out of boredom. And I was probably able to come in because your server resembled one of my surroundings... If these Autobots hide well, that would have to be difficult, otherwise you would have done it yourself ".

Megatron glanced at the silent Decepticon. The latter nodded and typed on a large computer. "According to Soundwave, the Autobots have support from a few people who call themselves _'military'_ ...".

_Well, great... they will have secured the server to the extreme..._

"So... are you doing this voluntarily now?" I looked away. Even if I did it right away, it wouldn't be voluntary, it would still be forced.

"Do I have a choice?" I replied and the Decepticon leader laughed maliciously. When I tried to lean on my legs, a puncture appeared in my left leg and I dropped back to the floor. I reached where it hurt and then noticed blood on my hands.

_That too..._

"Is something?". There was no answer from me, but due to the slight burn on the wound and the blood flowing out, I bit my lip. Megatron lifted me in the other hand and saw slight blood stains on the palm of his hand.

"I see that someone is injured". I felt the smirk on my neck and gave a slight nod.

"Knockout!". The red looked up. "Yes my lord?" "Provide the people here and something else ...". There was silence again for a moment.

"You make sure that she doesn't flinch off. If this happens, I'll scratch your paint!" The Decepticon named Knockout took me in his hand.

"I'll be careful, Lord Megatron," he said, and we went out of the room with the blue robot and Starscream. When the doors closed, I felt a little relief.

"You are insubordinate, you have to give it to you", Knockout said and we walked for a while until we entered another room and I was put on a huge couch. "Says the one who threatened me with a blade ...", I countered when a bandage was put around my left leg. Starscream laughed

"You are lucky that Lord Megatron needs your services. Otherwise I would either crush you or keep you as my pet."

_Pet?! I'm not a dog!_

"Thank you very much too..." I sighed and the red con put me down on a computer desk. "You will stay here first." "What! You can't do that! I have to go home! My parents will be worried about me!".

_Although my parents are hardly at home... but they shouldn't think anything bad or funny_

The blue one laughed. "You should have considered that before your hacker attack." I sighed, pulled my legs up to my body and had to calm down to get used to the current situation.

_Where did I get in there ..._


	10. 9 ~ "Idiots!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day starts really bad... annoyed by two idiotic Decepticons

**Next day**

**Arina Summer:**  
My body felt limp and I was still. I prayed that it was just a bad nightmare yesterday.

I slowly opened my eyes and when I recognized the large room, I realized that it wasn't a dream, but the reality ...

_Why me..._

I sat up and rubbed my eyes yawning. "Slept well, Sweetspark?" I immediately looked at the red Decepticon, which was leaning against the computer desk with a tablet in his hand and looking down at me.

"Sweetspark? Are you serious? First you call me sweety and then that!". "Hey! Take it as a compliment. You made one for me too"

_Damn it! He's right!_

"Point for you, Redling!". "It's called Knockout". "Please you!".

He looked at me with a facepalm and I grinned cheekily. "1:1 for you, Sweetspark". "My name is Arina!". He shook his head, grinning.

"How is your wound?" I briefly grabbed my left leg. "It still hurt a little, but it was bearable. "It fine... Thanks for asking..."

At that moment Starscream came in and looked at both of us. "Knockout. She should do her job and find the base of the Autobots".

_Oh, right... there was something ..._

I looked around and noticed that my backpack was no longer with me. "Where's my backpack!" "Oh, that little bag that you had with you? Breakdown was kind and curious to inspect the contents." My eyes widened.

"Are you serious! There is private property inside and above all my laptop, which I need for hacking". Knockout sighed and turned. "Breakdown!"

The blue robot came from an adjoining room with my backpack in hand. "Things are very harmless, KO!". My eyes darkened. "... and belong to me! Give it back!". He looked at me oddly and handed me the backpack, where I immediately looked inside. Everything was still there and completely healed.

"You are very cheeky for a fleshling!" it came from Starscream and annoyed I rolled my eyes. "Oh what? If you are kidnapped by damned alien robots and forced to do something!".

"With your help we will finally win against the Autobots!" "If I can do it at all!". "You will, you had made it with us too".

I turned away in annoyance. "Yeah... whatever you say, Starscream". He looked at me. "For you Commander Starscream, Fleshy!". "And for you Arina...". There was a brief pause. "...Commander Starscream". A smirk flicked up his lips. "That's better ..", he turned his back on me.

"High heel bird..." it murmured over my lips. "What did you say?". "Nothing!" I said with a mock smile and then flipped my laptop up to check some things. The time on the screen read 11:28.

_Great... I can forget school now anyway... but better I'm not there today because of Joel..._

When I was about to go online, I didn't notice any reception here. It was the same with my cell phone, which I took out of my pocket.

_Apparently they are blocking any signals..._

"Knockout! How far are the results?" The gray Con asked. "Because of our _'incident'_ , I couldn't continue working". I felt the Redling's gaze on me. "What? How should I have known that the server is from aliens!".

The two returned to their conversation. I put on headphones and turned on music to concentrate. But even after 2 minutes, Starscream was in a rage.

"WHAT SHOULD THAT MEAN YOU LOST IT!!!". "I was just lost, Commander". "Find it again! Otherwise scratches will come on your paint!". It was enough for me and tore the headphones from my head.

"Could you two be quie! I need concentration to work". Starscream came up to me and looked at me menacingly. "I. Don't. Care. Just do your job!". Then I just kept silent and turned to my laptop.

_I am surrounded by idiots!_

Starscream and Knockout continued to discuss aloud what I couldn't stand despite the music. For a while I didn't notice how the blue Con came to me and watched me. When I noticed it, he lifted me on his hand and disappeared from the room with me.

"What is this now?". "Starscream often pays no attention to the work of others. Knockout is one of them." I looked at him.

"Hm... thank you for taking me away from this noisiness". He looked down at me with a small smile.

"You're welcome. It was Arina, wasn't it?"

"Yes..."

"Breakdown".

I nodded and looked up at him and smiled a little.

_Maybe not all Decepticons are idiots here..._


	11. 10 ~ Divisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By talking to the leader, Arina hopes to get home. However, Megatron has something different in mind...

**Arina Summer:  
** "SayArina... how did it happen that you became a hacker?" Breakdown asked as we walked down the corridor. I sat cross-legged and supported my head with one hand.

_That he asks something like that..._

"Well... I've always been good at technology and computer stuff. I do more hacking, but I can program things too," I explained, and his yellow eyes widened. "So our master is lucky that we found someone like you."

_If I could only be so happy about this..._

"Breakdown!"

The voice made me shiver slightly. We both looked to the left and Megatron came to us. "May I ask why you drag the human around with you!"

"Lord Megatron. She was going to do her job, but was interrupted by Commander Starscream and Knockout." Megatron immediately looked down at me.

_As grim as he looks... that scares me..._

"I-It is true what he says... Lord Megatron... I had told them that I had to concentrate, but Starscream didn't care." The look of the gray Decepticon darkened, which I didn't like.

"To the Medbay, Breakdown!". Breakdown nodded and we hiked the way back.

"Starscream! Knockout!"

The two Cons startled when we entered the room, the Medbay, which I could now identify as an infirmary. "Do you bother the fleshling at work". Starscream put on a fake smile. "O-Of course not, my lord... we...".

"You said you don't care if I can concentrate or not!" I said. Megatron glared at Starscream.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY THAT SHE MAY FIND THE BASIS OF THE AUTOBOTS!! SHOULD I HEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU CAN EXPERIENCE SOMETHING, STARSCREAM!!!!". The slimmer Con flinched and I raised an eyebrow in amazement.

_With me he plays like that and with his leader he gets small... Pah! How could became the Second-In-Command?..._

"Y-Yes Lord Megatron...". Starscream bowed slightly and Megatron was about to leave when something occurred to me.

"Lord Megatron?" He turned to me. "When I tried to start my hacker program... my signal was blocked...". "I will order Soundwave so that your signal is not disturbed". He paused for a moment. "Anything else?".

I nodded. "I-Is there a way I can go home?" The leader looked down at me. "May I know the reason for this question". I swallowed gently.

"If... If my parents notice that I am no longer there... they will alert the police... they will look for me. Furthermore, I have to go to school because they would notice my absence..." .

Megatron grabbed his chin and was silent for a few moments. "Well... I'll send you home...". I looked up hopefully.

_Really now! That was easy..._

"...however you will be under observation! You can escape at any time and I don't have time for that!". I bit my lip.

_Damn it! Happy too early!_

Megatron looked up and I followed his gaze unobtrusively until he got stuck with someone. "Knockout! You will bring the human back and take care of her when she has to go to _'school'_. Understood!"

_Is he serious, isn't he!?_

The red decepticon made a slight bow. "At your command, Lord Megatron". He gave me a funny grin.

The Decepticon leader looked at me again with a stern look. "And you won't dare to escape. You will always come to the Nemesis if you have enough time. Otherwise I will not shy away from torturing you." I nodded with a heavy swallow and Megatron disappeared. I grabbed my hair in frustration.

_The Redling should seriously be my bodyguard? This can't be true!_

"Somebody is angry there," it came from Starscream, who grinned nastily and I looked at him angrily. He laughed a little and then left the infirmary.

"Now I'm allowed to play babysitting like with the Autobots. But better than fighting them," said Knockout.

"Just say you're afraid of your enemies...". His hands rose. "Fear of the 'Bots? Not me! Fighting is just not my style, especially when they scratch my paint every time".

My arms crossed as Breakdown set me down on the computer table with my laptop.

"We can make friends more with time," Knockout said with a sarcastic smile and I could only shake my head.

_That can only become a disaster..._


	12. 11 ~ Arina and Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout and Arina leave the Nemesis to get her back to the city, their relationship starts out difficult.

**[Three days later]**

**Arina Summer:**  
"Hey human!" A slight growl came from me when I opened my eyes and bent Knockout's face over me.

"Hm... let me have another 5 minutes...".

"Sure... 7:45am if you want".

I immediately sat up. "A quarter to eight?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!!!". He grinned something. "You looked so cute while sleeping".

_His damn seriousness?_

Annoyed I packed the things in my backpack.

_The past two days have been a bit calmer. Megatron had kept his word and I got a free signal to start the hacker program. I also found out about news and was thankfully not reported missing..._

"I can't believe something like this happens to me...". Knockout lifted me on his hand and left the medbay with me.

"Well... would you rather have shut up".

_Wow... insanely nice..._

"Oh let me..."

We entered the bridge of the Nemesis and I tensed up when there were also Starscream, Megatron and this purple Decepticon.

"We need an groundbridge to... Chicago, my Lord". Lord Megatron looked at the purple con, which tapped a few keys and a green portal appeared.

The red Decepticon set me down on the floor and turned into the Aston Martin. With a grumble, I got in on the passenger side and buckled up. The car's engine started and we crossed the earth bridge.

We came out on an inanimate street and drove along the highway. I could already see the city in the distance.

_Hm... Why does it feel strange to come into the city now?..._

The speed increased more and I pushed myself into the seat.

"Looks like somebody doesn't likes speed here". "I like it... but not with a damn alien robot!". There was a slight laugh. "You will get used to it".

"Tch ...". My eyes slid out of the window, past the houses and tall buildings, I remained silent.

"So there we are," it came from Knockout and we stopped in front of the school. "Thank you..." I said coldly and got out.

I was just coming to the entrance of the building when someone pushed me against the wall. Joel.

"You little bitch! Fig to not show up here on Friday!".

"Let me go! You really can only push people around and talk badly about them!" I snapped back. She smacked me where I fell to the floor. Some classmates who watched this laughed a little.

"You are a loser! A nobody! You get good grades, your parents are rich, but nobody is friends with you!"

I held my cheek and looked at her. "Friends !? In the beginning some were friends with me, but only because I come from a rich family! True friends don't like you because of something else!".

_You are nothing better yourself!_

Joel and her friends looked at me both annoyed and cheeky. The bell rang and I made my way to the first lesson.

**[Timeskip]**

After the painful six lessons, I squeezed myself out through the other students. I snorted and walked down the street. But when I turned the corner I heard a car on the street.

_I forgot something..._

I stopped and stared at the red car where the passenger door opened. "Get in" "Thank you, I can also walk". "To the Nemesis? Pah! Lord Megatron gave me an order and he'll tear my head off, if I don't keep an eye on you, so get in!"

_This... argh!!!_

I got in without hesitation and Knockout drove off.

"Tell me... who were these other three who stood around you this morning?"

_He saw that?_

"It's none of your business!". "Oh come on, you can say it". My teeth bit on my lips. "They were just annoying classmates, nothing else".

"But they don't like you at all". "Tell me, do you have nothing else to do but talk and take care of your shit than that of others!?".

The Decepticon laughed a little. "I like to talk, sweetheart!".

I grumbled and stepped on the dashboard of the car with one foot.

"HEY!! STOP THIS!!!"

"Then leave me alone!" Knockout laughed. "Lord Megatron was right, you have temper" My arms crossed and I snorted as we drove on.

"You are a real brake on fun"

"Just shut up!"


	13. 12 ~ The Silent One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arina and the Decepticon Medic return back to the Nemesis, where he and Megatron has to leave for a mission. In the meantime Arina stays at the bridge by Soundwave.

**Arina Summer:**  
Knockout had brought me to my house and I had to do some things there, like my homework. I had also packed some clutter for myself ...

"It took a long time!" it cam from the red Aston Martin and I rolled my eyes when I got in. "Well... then try to solve five math equations in 15 minutes or calculate protons from atoms!" I said as we drove slowly out of the city. "Ahhh, so you also have these physical things." I raised an eyebrow in amazement.

"Huh? You also went to... school?" "We were taught that as basic knowledge when we were still sparklings. When we get older, we are taught higher, special things like...". "You know what, I won't understand that anyway. We're both from different planets." "Hm... as you mean".

Our conversation was interrupted when a beep appeared. "Knockout!" the voice came from Megatron. "What is it, my lord?" "I need you and Breakdown on a mission! Do you have the human with you?" "Of course, Lord Megatron. I will take her to the Nemesis immediately."

_Then who will take care of me?_

A space bridge appeared, which we crossed through. I got out and Knockout changed to his normal form, then he made my way to the bridge with me.

Megatron was waiting for us there with his back to us. "Lord Megatron, what mission is involved". "The Autobots have discovered one of our Energon mines and want to conquer it for their use". Then he turned to us and looked at me. "Soundwave will take care of you in the meantime".

_The one who hadn't said anything yet?_

My eyes went to the purple Decepticon, who calmly took me in his hand. Then he pressed something and a space bridge appeared, which Megatron and Knockout crossed. Then it was quiet.

_Hm... now it's too weird here..._

The purple Decepticon put me down on a computer desk and went about his work. As I had a homework assignment on the computer besides the hacking thing, I got out my laptop and started working. However, that was quickly over the table, so that I could immediately devote myself to the other stuff.

I was so deep at work that I didn't notice how the purple Con was looking at me. My head rose and I felt uncomfortable.

"I-Is something?" He didn't answer and looked back at his big screen. My teeth bit on my lips. "W-what's your name anyway? So... do you have a name?".

He looked at me and an audio frequency was playing. _"Soundwave ..."_ the voice from Megatron sound up. "Soundwave?" I started. "How could you have said my sentence when you weren't even around?" _"... Soundwave hears and sees everything ..."_. This time it was Starscream's voice and I started to understand.

_So the eyes and ears of the Decepticons..._

"Don't talk, hm?...". His head just nodded. Then I shrugged my shoulders and went back to work. The numbers and letters on my screen slid over my eyes.

_I have to try this again with the code 26AD3... otherwise I would be noticed when logging in via satellite..._

My fingers typed on the keyboard and I was focused. But then a red text appeared.

_< Access denied! Password invalid>_

I grabbed my hair. "That can't be true!!", it came out of me in frustration and I looked down.

Something moved around me and I noticed that Soundwave had pulled out a tube and was scanning me with it.

"H-Hey... what...". A cable touched my head and I looked up at the purple Decepticon in amazement and confusion.

_What is he doing there?_

I was silent and watched the cables around me, then Soundwave lifted me up on one hand.

_"Arina... Arina Summer"_ , my voice came from his screen and I nodded to him. _"Scanning Complete"_. That was a voice that I couldn't assign.

Before I could ask anything, there was a door noise from behind. We turned and I saw a spider-like decepticon. He immediately saw me.

_Who is that now?_


	14. 13 ~ Insecticon, Warrior and Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arina meets two other Decepticons: Airachnid and Soundwave. Also for the first time, she experiences an outburst of anger from Megatron

"Soundwave. Who are you carrying with you?" The voice was female, so it was a female Decepticon.

Soundwave didn't answer the question and I looked up. "A human? Is that the prisoner who was told about?"

_Now that she says that... I think more of a forced helper because I'm not in a cage..._

"So to speak...", I said and this spider-like was standing in front of us. "Hm...". She tapped me where I was slightly startled. She lifted me up off the floor with two fingers. I fidgeted.

"Let me down! Do I look like a toy !?"

She laughed and put me on the hand. "I just wanted to see a little reaction from you."

"Hilarious, spider woman!"

"Airachnid, if I may ask, human"

"Arina..." I said, crossing my arms. Airachnid continued to look at me.

"Of all places, that a human could hack into the system of nemesis... fascinating...". "Wow am I supposed to be something special now? Sorry if that's how it happened!" I groaned. "Why so annoyed?"

I held my head. "Because of just now... I tried to hack into the satellite system, but they won't let me in!" "I won't understand the whole thing anyway". She tapped me again.

"Airachnid, leave the human in peace!"

A blue and yellow Decepticon had just appeared. "And who made you order that, Dreadwing?" "Lord Megatron puts priority on the human to finding the basis of the Autobots."

"Okay, I only say it once: my name is Arina... Arina Summer! Can you remember that! I'm tired of being called just human or fleshling!".

Dreadwing looked at me. "Forgive me, I didn't know your name, Arina". I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

_Wow... he's calm..._

"You want to take revenge on Skyquake at the 'bots, Dreadwing. That's why this thing is important to you," Airachnid said. "Um... who is Skyquake?"

"Skyquake is... better said was my twin brother. Like me, he served Lord Megatron until he was killed by the Autobots and he became one with Allspark."

"That... I'm sorry for that..." I said with pity. "But you seem to have a real hatred for these Autobots."

 _"The Autobots have been our enemies with whom we are at war for years ..."_ Megatron's voice sounded from Soundwave. "I remembered that, Soundwave!"

_Am I here in the madhouse or what !?_

"You are really spirited, Arina". My eyes darted over to Airachnid and somehow I had to smile. "What you don't say".

"Even if you're human, women stick together, don't you, little one?" "Is that supposed to be a turn on or a compliment?" "... if you have something at heart, you will find a contact person with me".

_I probably won't need that ..._

"Thank you but I have nothing at my heart for now".

At that moment an groundbridge appeared. Knockout and Breakdown came through, also Megatron with Starscream on the floor pulled behind.

"My Lord! Please! I just wanted..."

The Decepticon leader hurled Starscream across the floor. "YOU WANTED WHAT, STARSCREAM!?

BECAUSE OF YOU; THE AUTOBOTS WERE ABLE TO BLOW UP THE MINE!!!". A beat hit Starscream's stomach area and he cried out.

"Lord Megatron! Please!... argh!!".

My eyes widened, I made myself a little frightened and covered my ears.

_Better I shut up my mouth now..._

After a few minutes, which consisted only of beats and Starscream's screams, the scene calmed down.

"Get out of my eyes now, you useless idiot!"

Starscream nodded and quickly ran away from the command center. I was still on Airachnid's hand.

"Arina!". Megatron came up to us. "Y-yes?" "How far are you with your work!". I swallowed hard. "I-I ... well I tried to find the bots via satellite system... but I g-got banned. Although I-I could try... try out a code but..."

"But what!?"

"But that would take a while... 3-5 weeks... if not 1-2 months..."

Megatron's eyes darkened. "Just do it! Then it will be over for you faster!!".

I winced and nodded. "Yes, Lord Megatron". Then he disappeared from the bridge as well and I looked up at Airachnid. "Let me guess, this is often the case here"

"Detected!"

I kept my head stressed. "How am I supposed to endure that !!". "Well, welcome to our everyday life!".


	15. 14 ~ Overtired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed and Arina's secret life has so far gone unnoticed. Also her normal life continues routinely. But today it will be an eventful day with a specially astonishment.

**[Two weeks later]**

Date: June 8, 2020

**Arina Summer:**   
_The last few days have been quiet for me on the Nemesis. At school, however, I still had to go up against Joel and her fucking friends._

_But honestly: In every school there are always these bitches!_

_As for the code: I had searched the entire internet to find a quicker way to develop a code. But after 5 days I realized that I was only wasting my time and it would be better to accept this 1-3 months... Megatron wouldn't otherwise like it if I needed more..._

_Speaking of Megatron: I was able to get used to his tantrums, even if I didn't like it somehow when he beat up Starscream..._   
_Anyone could make mistakes, but a setback was an easy no-go for the leader!_

We had Thursday today and it was one of the most pleasant days for me. Not because it will soon be weekend, but the summer holidays are approaching. That meant I had more time for my job at the Decepticons.

I was sitting in the classroom and our history teacher was explaining something. However, I just paid her some attention, but scribbled around in the notebook. But mostly she didn't take me so often, but rather the students with bad grades.  
You can guess who is one of them!

"Mrs. Foster. The information you mentioned in my test makes no sense!" Joel and our 45-year-old teacher with dark brown hair caught my eye, sighed and straightened her glasses.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bourgois. But the solution you wrote is unfortunately different from what we discussed in class. You should take care of your grades if you want to finish the class. Maybe they should take tutoring from someone. Mrs. Summer as example".

I raised my head and looked briefly at Joel, then at the teacher.

_I'm definitely not giving her any tuition! After what she pulled off in the park 2 weeks ago!_

"I... would like to do that Mrs. Foster. But you know that we all have the latest work, tests and exams at the moment. Unfortunately my schedule is quite full...".

"I fully understand that, Mrs. Summer. After all, you are one of the best students in this year." In the background I noticed Joel's angry face and suppressed a grin.

**[Timeskip]**

_***Ring!*** _

_Finally!_

I packed my stuff and just wanted to get out of class.

"Mrs. Summer. Would you have a minute?" My head turned to face the teacher. ""Always for you, Mrs. Foster."

I stood in front of the teacher's desk. "I didn't want to ask you this in front of everyone else, but have you had any problems lately or something? You seem visibly stressed and also overtired."

_She notice something like that?_

"Well... typical problems between parents and the stress with the exams... it's normal ...". "I understand. But you seemed... nervous to Mrs. Bourgois."

_Should I tell her? Although... then I'll give her some payback!_

"Well... Two weeks ago we had to do an essay for you... Joel and her friends wanted me to do theirs right away. When I said no, she threatened me with a knife, but I could get away from worse".

The teacher put her hand over her mouth. "That is cruel! Were you at the police and was that why you weren't there at the deadline?" A slight nod came. "I didn't want because I... was afraid of her..."

Mrs. Foster sighed. "Mrs. Bourgois has tended to be aggressive over the past few weeks. I will have her parents called for a conversation to end this problem, Mrs. Summer." "Yes ... Thank you Mrs. Foster, see you tomorrow!".

I scurried out of the building and already saw the red car.

_Oh yes! Since Knockout now always brings me to school during the week, we now get along well. I even got used to the nicknames he gives me..._

When I stood in front of the car and wanted to get in, someone grabbed my arm. It was _Mrs. top bitch_ with her two followers...

"I overheard your conversation with the teacher! You dare to tell me off!!!"

She slammed her fist into my pit of the stomach and I slammed into the red Aston Martin, writhing and distorted my face in pain. "Ugh... You deserve it! You shouldn't threaten anyone with a knife and you should do your homework by yourself!".

Her eyes darkened and she stepped into the area of my chest with her foot. I spat out some blood. "Well! I have better things to do than take care of my homework!" Another kick, this time in my face. It just hurt...  
  
"Just leave me alone!!!". "I won't! Losers like you deserve such punishments!"

My vision was slightly blurred. Joel looked down at me with disinterest and was ready to take another action.

"Haven't you heard her! Leave her alone!"


	16. 15 ~ Holoform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise rarely comes alone. Especially when you are facing a well-known person who shouldn't be a human.

**Arina Summer:**  
I couldn't believe my eyes and looked confused at the person who had spoken. A boy, estimated to be 17-18 years old, was standing next to Joel. He had dark red hair and ruby red eyes. As clothes, he wore a black leather jacket with red trimmings in some places, including a red shirt and black jeans and black sneakers.

_That... how ...Knockout !?_

"And who gives you the right to tell me something like that!" The boy stood in front of me. "I am and and now back off, otherwise I will be uncomfortable!" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you... her boyfriend? That an ugly loser like her gets someone like you!" Laughed Joel.

"And? After all, she gets someone, unlike a bitch like you!" Joel looked angry and walked past the Aston Martin. I saw her flash a small knife that she used to scratch the bonnet of the car. "How dare you!!" "Oh? Did I scratch your car? I'm sorry!", She laughed and she finally disappeared.

The boy turned to me and held out his hand. I looked up. "What? Are you waiting for a special invitation or do you want to sleep on the floor?" I bit my lip and took his hand well or badly, which helped him up.

"Grrr! I will put this girl on my death list immediately!".

I was still confused, but the voice clearly gave it away. "K-Knockout?" "No you know, Starscream!" he said sarcastically.

"How... you owe me an explanation!". "Gladly, Sweetspark. But before that ...". With two fingers he went over my cheek, where I felt a slight burn. "... we should take care of this". With a nod, we got into the car and drove off.

"Okay... Can you please explain to me why you are human, even though we are sitting in your form as a car!?" He looked at me while his alt-mode controlled himself.

"I'll explain it to you. I thought it would be good if I could watch you as a human as well. And since Soundwave scanned you once, it was easy to develop a better holoform."

_Soundwave... his action had to be good for something..._

"Holoform?" "Well... every transformer has a holoform, which he can design according to any. But these are only holograms. But thanks to you, it's now possible to use a form that also has everything that you humans have."

With a grin, he led my hand to his cheek and I was amazed at how real the skin felt. It was like he was in front of me as a normal human now.

_His face... his eyes... he's so...- Damn Arina! What are you thinking?_

I quickly took my hand away and looked out of the window. "Can't you resist my face?"

"Shut up!"

**[Timeskip]**

We stopped at my house, which surprised me a little. "Why not to the Nemesis? You can take care of me at the Medbay". "If there are major cuts or injuries, then yes. But I wouldn't be able to take care of such small ones with my big hands".

_There could be something there ..._

I grumbled out of the car and unlocked the front door. Knockout's eyes widened when he saw the inside of the house.

"Wow! So you live here?" "Oh no, what would you have believed!".

He shrugged with his shoulders and my head shook. "I'll get the bandages. You can go into the living room ...", I said and went up the stairs. "... but don't touch anything here!", I added and ran into the bathroom, where I took the red medicine box out of the closet. In the mirror I noticed the extent that Joel had done.

_Black eye and a scratch on the cheek... great..._

When I got to the living room, Knockout was standing in front of a chest of drawers, holding a picture. "What did I tell you two minutes ago!"

The redhead turned to me. "Calm down. It was just this photo...". He put it back on the dresser and came to me. I sat on the sofa and he took some things out of the little box.

"Why did you interfere at all?" "Because Megatron gave me the order of taking care of you and that also means people who harm you". "Hm... thank you..." I said and had to hiss a little when he dabbed the scratch with a cloth.

Meanwhile, I kept looking into Knockout's red eyes and was fascinated. They also had a slight glow in them ...

_What's wrong with me? Since he is in this form I feel so weird..._

But I was so busy with this that I realized too late that something soft was touching my lips and I had to close my eyes briefly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!! (//>w


	17. 16 ~ Love is in the Air!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small talk between KO and Arina. Feelings playing up and down and a lovely confession follows.

**Arina Summer:**

My cheeks got really warm when I felt the kiss. I opened my eyes and pushed the Decepticon Medic back slightly.

"Whaaaaa!!!! What was that all about??!!"

A slight grin appeared on Knockout's face. "I thought that would take away some of the pain"

_This... Grr!! Ahhh!!!_

"You damn...". "Relax. Nobody can resist me". I buried my face in my hands and the situation was very strange to me. When I felt a stinging on my left torso and bent a little, Knockout pulled up my shirt.

"Hey!"

"I just want to see if... Ouch!... a bruise... maybe you should add something cold...". "How do you actually know what I need for this?" "I've been concerned about your anatomy lately and so".

I then sighed and got up from the fridge to get a cold bag and two cans of coke. I returned to the couch, put the cans on the table and lay on my back on the sofa, the cold bag in the painful area.

"When will your parents come back, if I may ask," it came from the Decepticon. "What do I know...". "How? You don't know?"

_It's actually none of his business... but talking about it wouldn't be so bad..._

"Well... my parents are both busy doing big business. Most of the time they have to go to another city or do long overtime. The jobs are well paid, so we can afford a house like this." Knockout, who was sitting on the other side of the couch, looked at me.

"So they don't even know what you're doing?" "Capture, Sherlock! You don't know if I have friends, what about leisure time ... they only know about the grades". "Didn't you say they would be worried about you when you're not at home?"

_Oops..._

"Okay! That was an excuse for me to come home! Please don't tell Megatron!" He smiled. "Who knows if Soundwave hasn't figured it out already...".

Knockout took a coke can and opened it, I suddenly had to stop. "Wait... if that's just a holoform, how can you eat food?" "For us, this _'food'_ is like energon, the blue liquid that you saw in the laboratory. It is vital for us." A nod came from me and I stared at the ceiling for a while.

"How is your chest?" I lifted the cold bag, put my hand on it and felt only a slight pressure. "It's okay now...".

The medic then giggled a little. "Why are you laughing!". "You're just cute. I've noticed that since our first meeting." A warmth rose in me. "T-... T-Thank you? ...". "You're so red... do you think I'm cute too?" I startled slightly.

_How does he come up with that!?_

"So... I... um...". He leaned towards me, his face close to mine. "Admit it... you like me, don't you?". I got a lump in my throat. "M-Maybe ...". "Maybe? It looks a little different to me, Arinchen". "A-Arinchen? A new nickname!". The corners of his mouth went up.

_What's wrong with me ..._

I looked into Knockout's ruby eyes, he into my sapphire blues. His hand lay on my cheek, which was still warm. I didn't get a word out at first. Knockout smiled.

"You're such an idiot".

"Hehe... I know...".

I bit my lip lightly. It was just a fucking mess of emotions for my body.

_These feelings... racing heart... stuttering ...this strange warmth... Could it be... Am I... am I in love with... Knockout? A Decepticon!?_

The redhead grinned. "Now that I'm in a human form in front of you, I can finally say it...".

"Say what?"

His forehead touched mine and I waited for an answer.

"I love you, Arina Summer!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a little cringe. Because our two lovebirds will make something special.


	18. 17 ~ Feelings and beautiful experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arina and human Knockout will have a good time and little first experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning: there is a lemon in this chapter. Well, so little cringe is incoming

**Arina Summer:**  
I couldn't say a word after hearing the sentence.

_Did Knockout really say he was in love with me?_

The Decepticon grinned at me and I felt his lips on mine again. This time I even replied, dragging the kiss out.

_His lips are so soft..._

He put his hand on my chest right where my heart was pumping with excitement. "Someone is probably excited". "How can you not be it in this situation?" Knockout chuckled and exerted slight pressure on his hand, causing me to lean back on the couch, he above me.

He was just putting his hand under my shirt when I stopped him. "N-... Not here...". "Why?". My eyes went to the large terrace window which gave a clear view of the neighboring house.

"I see..." it came from him and he picked me up in the bridal style, which made me squeal a little. "Which room?". "S-Second door on the top right..."

_I mentioned that his human form is about 17-18 ... although I guess more at 18... and in the US the age of consent is actually only from 16 ... but since I will be it in a few days anyway, It doesn't matter now anyway..._

Knockout went up the stairs with me and turned right after the second door that led to my room. "Mhm ... nice room". "Thanks ..." I said and he put me down on my bed before leaning over me with a nasty grin.

"Where were we?"

I said nothing and he started kissing me on the neck, which made me coming a slight noise from my mouth.

_Damn it! How does he know where to start?! ..._

His hand was under my shirt and I bit my lip. Then he took off my shirt and I blushed again. I hesitated briefly, but then began to open the buttons on his shirt and brushed it off his body.

_A six pack... did he intentionally add that to his holoform !?_

While I was looking at his torso, the Medic took the chance and opened the closures of my bra before he pulled it off my body. Now we were both half-naked.

_This idiot is driving me crazy!_

_**Knockout:**_  
A smile appeared on my face when I saw Arina topless. Her body was unique, the human femme was quite similar to ours.

"Tell me ... why doesn't this Joel like you?" Arina was silent for a moment. "She... is just stupid... thinks she's better and treats me and some others like the last shit..."

_She is right... if I have to think of the scratches on the paint... grr !!_

"I won't be like her...". My face approached hers. "I'll treat you better..."

Again I start a kiss and take off Arina's pants and underpants. She did the same to me and I grinned. She opened a slightly worried face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... if we... do it ... can you... can you be careful? It's... it's my first time ...". Then I had to give a slight giggle.

"Since I have never been in the holoform before and I want to experiment with the body myself, this is also the first time for me. But I will pursue your wish," I said and now I lay down on her. My limb was already stiff and I placed myself in front of her entrance. Our eyes met.

"Ready?"

"Yes..."

I kissed her and entered her, whereupon we both groaned, she a little louder. I waited a moment before slowly moving into it.

_It is so warm... moist... a nice feeling..._

She gasped and I started massaging her chest with one hand while I braced myself with the other.

"A-Arina...". I increased the pace and became faster. My ears listened to how she moaned my name, which excited me even more.

Then I finally climaxed and poured my essence into her. Something contracted tightly around my limb. Apparently she had come at that moment too.

My lips wrapped around her again before I pulled out of her and slumped next to her.

"You weren't bad for your first time," I said, pulling the blanket over our bodies. Arina looked at me.

"The same applies to you too, Knocki". "Knocki?" "What? You gave me several nicknames. Or do you prefer KO?" I rolled my eyes amused.

"Whatever you love, Sweetspark," I chuckled and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Arina snuggled up in the blanket and closed her eyes.

I too was already tired and yawned before the land of dreams slowly pulled me under its spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was the first I has ever written a lemon. It was a little unusual for me when I wrote this chapter. :P


	19. 18 ~ Decepticon, Medic, Guardian and Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day is coming and who would have thought that a Decepticon could help as a friend for a person from a stupid everyday situation.

**[Timeskip - Next Morning]**

**Arina Summer:**

**_*Beep!*...*Beep!*...*Beep!*...*Bee-...*_ **

My hand slapped the top of the alarm clock and I grumbled my face into the pillow.

_Even if it's Friday... Why does school have to be today!?..._

My eyes opened and I saw Knockout sleeping next to me. Only now I did notice black tattoos on his arms, which apparently represented the white decorations on his paintwork.

_Oh man... what was that evening yesterday ..._

I held my head and looked at the clock at the alarm clock. 7:47. My eyes widened and I got up from the bed.

"Knockout! Wake up!" He woke up a little. "What?...". "You have to drive me to school and we're late! So get up!" I said, picking up my clothes from yesterday that I put on my desk chair. I took fresh clothes from the closet, which I put on and freshened up in the bathroom.

_Luckily mom has the pill afterwards here... because I don't want to be pregnant right away at 15... and that from someone from another planet!_

I put the tablet in my mouth and rinsed it down with a glass of water. The skin on yesterday's injured eye had got a slightly bluish tint, but I was able to cover it up with a little make-up.

When I returned to my room, the Decepticon hadn't moved a meter. My eyes rolled.

_Is he damn serious!?_

"Rise and Shine!". I threw him out of bed and he gave a painful moan. "Was that necessary now?!" I looked at Knockout. "Yes! Now get dressed, you sleepyhead!"

_[Timeskip]_

"Well, here we are..."

_7:55... it was pretty quick for not driving here at excessive speed ..._

"Tell me... do you Transformer need sleep at all?" "Some need it, some don't... but everyone can decide for themselves when to go into stasis. But that's not the case with me. But it once felt really good in the human body."

I smiled. "What you don't say...". Before I got out, Knockout kissed me on the lips again and I looked into his red eyes.

"Wa-...". A finger lay on my lips. "We're together now, aren't we". "You are a Decepticon!". "Of course, but nobody said that something like this could be possible with a human".

"Are you saying this only because we both had our first time yesterday? Or because you are in love with me and I am in love with you?" His eyebrows went up. "So you love me after all."

_Crap! Arina you just betrayed yourself!_

My cheeks blushed. "Grr... Okay! It's true!". Knockout grinned and I got out of the car with a pounding heart.

_First I was kidnapped by him and now he's my friend... Argh!! Starscream should throw me to death from the Nemesis! Although... better not..._

When I was walking through the school aisles, someone called me.

"Mrs. Summer"

It was my history teacher. "Good morning, Mrs. Foster". "I called Mrs. Bourgois' parents yesterday and they are both now on the management team with their daughter. We also want to clarify the incident they had with her. Would you please accompany me to the director?"

I agreed and followed the teacher to the directorate. There Joel was sitting at the table with her arms crossed, her mother, who was wearing clothes as if it came from a noble family from England, was sitting next to her and her father, who was wearing a $ 1,000 suit, was standing behind the two. The school principal, Mr. Skinner, an elderly man in his 50s, wearing an ordinary suit, had taken his place behind his desk in the large leather desk chair.

"Mrs. Summer. Nice to have you here," Mr. Skinner started, and I sat across from Joel and her parents. "We want to take care of Mrs. Joel Bourgois, who has recently shown violent abnormalities."

Her father spoke up. "Mister Director, by my heart, but my daughter would never do that. We have brought her up very well for that."

_Seriously!? Do they not get that privately?_

"Well... I had heard other things about that". The principal then turned to look at me.

"Mrs. Summer, you had told Mrs. Foster that Mrs. Bourgois would have forced her to do some history work." I nodded. "Yes, I said no, but Joel then threatened me with a knife."

Joel looked at me angrily. "That's not true at all! I would never be able to do that!"

_It was clear that she was pushing it away!_

"And what was that yesterday!? You beat me up in front of the school!". I got up and rolled up my shirt to where there was a blue bruise.

"That... Mrs. Bourgois? Is that true?" "No! I accidentally bumped her into a car when I had a little discussion with her and my friends."

_Is she just twisting that?_

I had to think of something, Joel just had more faith in the principal. My eyes fell out of the window for a moment. When the red Aston Martin fell into my car, the flash of inspiration came to me.

_That's it!_

"Mr. Skinner! I can bring you a special witness here." He raised an eyebrow. "That would?". "My... friend... he's still outside with his car". Mr. Skinner looked at me and gave an approving nod. I quickly ran outside to Knockout.

"What are you doing here?"

"I urgently need your help! Joel and I have to discuss an incident with the director and he just believes her more than me. When I mentioned yesterday's issue and also showed the chest injury, Joel denied everything. You have to tell, what you saw! "

"Should I go in to them? Does that have to be?"

"Knockout!"

"Alright!"

His holoform got out and he straightened his hair as we headed back to the directorate.

"One more thing, please take a decent name in there"

"How so?"

"Do you think Knockout sounds like a name we humans would give someone?"

He rolled his eyes and we entered the room. The crowd looked at Knockout.

"Are you the witness Mrs. Summer mentioned?" Knockout nodded. "Yes, my... name is Logan Janson".

_Wow... he came to mind with that very well..._

"When I went to pick up Arina yesterday, I saw her lying on the floor and being beaten up by Joel. I had intervened and she and her two friends were piled high."

Joel looked at both of us and then looked sadly at the director. "Mr. Skinner. I didn't do anything, the two just stage it."

"Stop lying! You scratched my car yesterday!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!". Joel's mother intervened. "Not in that tone, young lady!"

The director adjusted his glasses and looked over at the Bourgois family with a stern look. "Your daughter will be suspended from school for the last weeks before the end of the school year. We will clarify the further measures in the course".

Joel's father nodded. "Of course Mr. Skinner. We're going to have a serious word with our daughter and from what it sounded like we will most likely send her to a boarding school."

"Dad!!"

"No argument, young lady!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Joel gave me a really cold look of death as she left the room with her parents. The director and my teacher looked at me with a slight smile before I went out with Knockout _aka_ Logan Janson.

I noticed how the human-shaped Decepticon put an arm around me and grinned.

"Thanks, Knockout"

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. I have to protect you like I'm doing everything for you."

Then I grinned as well and gave him a kiss, which he dragged out.

Knockout was more than just the Decepticons medic. He was my guardian. And above all, Knockout was my friend!


	20. 19 ~ Small expedition with unforeseen consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to the Nemesis and having a little conversation, Arina has to do a little thing with a certain commander that doesn't go unnoticed to someone

**[Timeskip]**

**Arina Summer:**  
Knockout and I had returned to the Nemesis and we were very lucky that Megatron didn't complain that the two of us hadn't showed up last night.

When we showed up in the medbay, Breakdown was nowhere to be found. Too bad he would have been happy to hear that Knockout and I are now a couple.

"There you are again!"

We immediately turned. "Hey Breakdown!" I called, then smiled over at Knockout as I was sitting at the desk. The blue Decepticon looked at us both alternately for a while.

"You look at yourself like this..."

My cheeks flushed slightly. "So what? Is this abnormal, BD?" The medic put in and a slight smile appeared on his partner's face.

"Spit it out of you two!"

I scratched the back of my head with a crooked smile. "Maybe KO and I are together..."

"Like qhat!? You two are Sparkmates or what!?

"Wohoho, wait! We don't want to go that far yet!"

I felt a little confused. "Sparkmate?" The red robot looked at me. "If two Transformers really love each other, they connect their Sparks with each other. In your case, that would be... what was the name of this word again... oh yes - life partners."

_Wow! But until Knockout and I become one, a lot can still happen... although... is it even possible for humans... well you can get married instead..._

"Hey Breakdown. I need your help for something," Knockout said and he and his partner disappeared from the Medbay. When I was just starting to work on the code again, there was a clearing of the throat behind me.

"Aha. A human and a Decepticon as a couple"

I immediately turned around. "Starscream! What did you hear!"

There was a mocking grin on the face of the gray Con who was approaching me. "Everything you and Knockout said".

My cheeks got really warm and I buried my face in my hands. "What should I do that you don't tell Megatron!"

_Well... if I screamed so loud Soundwave could hear it and Megatron would find out..._

"Hm... a signal was located near the mountains in Jasper Nevada and I would like to investigate it. And you just volunteered to come with me"

_Wait... I should come with him!? But a little variety wouldn't be bad in itself._

"Jasper Nevada!? Now I also know the causes of the whole situation in this city!". Starscream looked at me funny and I grabbed my hair. "Grr... We were told in the news about strange things around Jasper Nevada. And now I know why, you and the Autobots right!" "Captured!" He said, lifting me in his hand.

"Hey Screamer! Megatron wouldn't like that!" Knockout called from the door. Breakdown stopped him. "If something happens to Arina, he'll get into trouble anyway." I looked at the two. "Hey... nothing will happen to me," I winked. Then Starscream and I left the Medbay and arrived on an upper deck after a few minutes of walking.

Brrr... fresh here, at least I put on a jacket at home...

The second-in-command sprinted a little and turned into a jet, where I sat in the pilot's seat. I held my head.

"Idiot! Can't you warn me when you change!?"

"Bad luck! Better get used to something like that!"

Annoyed, I dropped into the seat and looked at the computer armature in front of me, which was showing a map and zooming in on a specific place.

"What if it's these Autobots?" I asked carefully. "Tz! They're smart, but we know them well enough, and besides, of course we would have known if they were. But it's an unknown signal."

I shrugged and looked out of the window. The view was really fantastic. Of course, I've been on a passenger plane a few times. But with a jet, this was something completely different!

We flew to a kind of gorge where Starscream flew just above the ground at the cliff and changed again. Apparently this was for me because I landed on the stone floor, but intact.

_Wow... for the fact that he wasn't so enthusiastic about me at first, he is very careful._

"Why haven't you been bawling at me like this for some time?" I asked, looking up at him. "Your temper spoke to me". My eyes widened and we glanced over the cliff.

At first I saw nothing as we lay a little way down, but then I saw something. "Over there! But these aren'tt Autobots... but... humans...". The Con looked ahead and wasn't so enthusiastic. "Them again!" I stepped forward a little when one of the humans looked briefly in our direction, Starscream quickly lifted me on his hand and disappeared with me behind a rock.

"Hey what-..."

"Be quiet!" He hissed, peering out from our hiding place. "These guys aren't exactly coy! They have had some of the Vehicons on their consciences!"

I was startled to laugh at something. "They?! They would have been dead long ago!".

Starscream growled. "Don't underestimate them! And now we also know which signal that is. Let's go back to the Nemesis."

"Because of me..."

Then I was back in the cockpit of his alt-mode and we flew up to the sky.

But the situation raised some questions for me, who were these guys who made Starscream nervous ...

 **Narrator:**  
When the Seeker disappeared into the sky, a cold pair of eyes looked after him.

"Sir. I had just had visual contact with a girl. Probably she was there with this Decepticon," a soldier said to a man.

The man put a hand on his chin. "A girl with a Decepticon... They loathe us so much...". He considered.

"But if this girl works for them, she will definitely be able to bring us information."

The man then turned to the other soldiers.

"Find out who she is. I want to know who this special girl is! And if we have to flip every stone!"

"Of course, Silas!"


	21. 20 ~ A place in the world...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arina and Starscream return to Nemesis and receive a small warning from Megatron for their unannounced mission. There is also a special day coming for the girl.

**[Timeskip]**

  
**Arina Summer:**  
"And?" Knockout asked when we got to the medbay and I looked at him. "Just a group of people, military or something ...". Starscream lifted me closer so that I was in front of his face.

"Just!? These guys are just as annoying as the Autobots and they aren't their allies either! They almost saw you!"

"So what? They don't know my name or where I live. So I have to ask!" His eyes darkened and he set me down at the desk.

"You should know that they may think you are working for us." "Doesn't she actually do that?" Knockout half turned. "Breakdown! Of course she does!"

_Hm... right, I have a responsible area here, so to speak..._

At that moment Megatron entered the medbay with Soundwave. His eyes were grim... although that was always the case... you couldn't tell what mood he was in now...

"Starscream! You dared to take the human on a mission?! You are lucky that the Autobots weren't around!". The Seeker flinched in panic when the warlord approached him. "L-Lord Megatron, I-".

"It was my fault!"

All of the Decepticon heads turned to me. Megatron looked at me. "I ... I wanted to join because I wanted to see what... otherwise happens here...". My head dropped a little. "Please don't punish him...".

The leader rubbed his chin and he looked over at Starscream. "Once I let you go through it. But again such an action without my knowledge, and you can both experience something!".

Then he squirmed and was about to head to the door when I thought of something. "Lord Megatron... I have one more question...".

"Say it". "So... if I programmed the code... to find the basis of the Autobots... what will happen to me? You brought me here only because of that...".

For a moment I was caught in his eyes and I tensed. "That will happen when the time comes. Until then, you will do your job. As soon as possible!"

With a nod I gave him an answer, then he and Soundwave disappeared. Starscream breathed a sigh of relief.

"Argh... why did you do that?!" My eyes looked up at the viewfinder. "Let's put it this way ...". There was a slight smile on his lips.

"I couldn't stand him beating you up for something like that."

He shook his head. "Hm... thanks," he said only and then disappeared as well.

_The longer I am here, the more I get used to everyday life here... even if it can be annoying at times._

At least now I could breathe a little more at school. Not just because Joel is finally gone... but because I'm finally turning 16!

**[Timeskip - A few days later]**

_**Date: June 17, 2020** _

_*** Beep! * ... * Beep! * ... * Beep! * ... * Bee-... *** _

_Argh! I forgot to set this stupid alarm clock for later!_

I sat up wearily in bed and looked at the clock.

_7:45... and school starts at 9:00 and have only 2 hours since we don't do anything anyway... would be stupid today..._

I got up and walked slowly down the stairs when I heard something in the kitchen.

_A burglar? Or..._

I came to the kitchen faster and opened my eyes a little. "Mom? Dad?"

Two adults sat at the table and looked over at me. "Morning, Arina. Slept well?" I nodded in amazement, fetched cornflakes, milk and a bowl with which I also sat down. "Since... when are you two back here?"

My father looked over the newspaper. "Since last night, you were already sleeping".

_Thank goodness I persuaded Knockout yesterday that I wanted to sleep at home..._

"Oh um... and work. Don't you have any?" I asked, starting to eat my breakfast. "We took the day off today as long as there is nothing going on in the office. Today we can spend the day together".

Today? That's great!!

"Yes, plea-"

My father's cell phone rang and he picked it up and disappeared from the kitchen for a few moments. Then he came back and looked over at Mum. "There is stress. They need all helping hands".

My mother nodded and they both went upstairs. My mouth stayed open.

_No..._

I got up and came to the stairs when my parents walked past me in their work clothes.

"Mom... Dad... I thought we wanted time for ourselves today...".

"Sorry so dearest... but the boss wants us to go to a business partner in New York". "Tell him that you can't and it can't be done!" "We don't want to lie to him".

My eyes grew slightly desperate. "But today is my birthday!!". They both looked at me. "Yeah... um ... we'll repeat it okay..."

_Yes, of course ... like last year ... which never happened!_

I clenched my fists and looked at them angrily. "You never have time for me!! You are always at work or on these stupid business trips! And when you are at home, I am at school!!".

My mother put a hand on my shoulder. "We just want you to be fine. We do these jobs so you can go to a good college later."

Tears formed in my eyes. The doorbell rang and dad opened the door. A man was standing at the door.

"I'm from the city administration. I would have to check your heating." "We haven't received a letter," asked my father, puzzled. "Annual routine".

"Um... Arina, you stay here as long as we have to go now". I wiped away the tears and nodded.

"Sure Dad ..."

The technician entered, as he passed me, he gave me a strange look for me. My mother kissed me on the forehead and then went with Dad. I watched from the window as they got into their car and drove away.

With a sigh, I sat back in the kitchen at the table and ate the remaining cornflakes, after which the dishes were placed in the dishwasher.

_"We just want you to be fine"_

My head shook. "Who believes it..." I said softly and sat down in the living room until after 20 minutes there were steps from the stairs.

"Everything's fine, Miss. We'll send the... invoice by... mail," said the technician, for a brief moment he seemed slightly nervous. I nodded and came to the front door and opened the door for him. With a nod, he said goodbye.

Then I quickly got ready in the bathroom and came to my room. I opened my laptop and when the screen turned on, the folder with the codes for the Decepticons was open.

_Strange... I thought I closed it before going to bed last night ..._

I shrugged my shoulders, packed my laptop in my backpack, and then left the house where the red Aston Martin was standing. I got in and slammed the door.

"Woah! Somebody is slightly angry..." the voice came from the radio and I rolled my eyes. "Oh what..." Knockout started. "Were the two who went to the black car your parents?" "You can say it like that".

"Spit it out. What's going on?"

I sighed. "My parents wanted to stay at home today and they are off to work again... especially today...". "What is it today?" My... 16th birthday... you definitely don't have that, so you won't understand it anyway".

The medic didn't answer and I looked out of the window at the sky while driving.

_School stupid... parents are never there, hardly exist for them and must find their enemies for aliens... Damn life! If only there was a place where I could feel comfortable... where I really belong..._


	22. 21 ~ Birthday Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I finished my final exams and now I'm waiting for the results. But now I'm able to update the story again.

**[Timeskip]  
**  
**Arina Summer:**   
_The school day was a bit quieter today. This was also because Joel was expelled for the last two weeks of school. And her two friends as well..._

I just left the school building with mixed feelings. On the one hand, I was still both sad and angry with my parents that they postponed their work before my birthday. Generally I was in the second row. That was so sick!

I was looking for the red Aston Martin, but there was nowhere to be seen.

_Perhaps Knockout is late because Megatron had incited him again ..._

I slowly strolled down the path to the sidewalk until my eyes saw a blue truck across the street.

_That..._

I quickly scurried over and slid my hand over the metal. "Breakdown?" I whispered softly and the door suddenly opened.

"Hop in".

My neck hair rose and I looked around frantically before turning back to the truck.

"Are you crazy? If someone sees that I'm talking to a truck I would be mistaken for being crazy"

"But you aren't".

"What about Knockout? Shouldn't he pick me up?"

"Get in, you'll find out yet".

Without hesitation I got in the truck and closed the door. At that moment Breakdown started and I let myself sink into the seat.

"Your Alt-Mode looks great on the inside too".

"Hehe... you could have inspected it before". Even if I couldn't see his face, I knew he would grin.

My arms crossed. "That was... very spontaneous... I had to hide from these three girls... I'm sorry if I should have caused you any inconvenience back then..."

"Oh what... If you stand as an empty vehicle on a quiet area, when do you expect something like that".

A small smile appeared on my face. "Hard shell, soft core..."

"Pardon?"

"You and Knockout... you are Decepticons and you treat me like you've known me for ages..."

"Believe me. Actually we Decepticons detest humans. If the Autobots are defeated we want to enslave them... that's what Lord Megatron said."

_Slavery... hm..._

I was a little unsure. "Do you think... Megatron would... enslave me like everyone else, despite having to help you find the base of your enemies...?"

"Who knows... that will come up".

I noticed that we were already far out of town and stopped at the beach that bordered Lake Michigan.

Before I could ask Breakdown a question, I saw the red Aston Martin and next to it Knockout's human form. I immediately got out.

"What are you doing here?"

"He wanted to prepare a little surprise for you." I turned and saw someone get off the truck.

"That should be kept secret!" the medic said and my cheeks warmed, I put my hands over my face.

_Two guys with muscles and fancy clothes... argh!!!_

"Are you doing this on purpose for your holoforms to look like this? You will kill me!!!" I shouted.

Knockout grinned and put an arm around me. "Can you resist the holoforms like this?" I pushed him away and shook my head.

"He also knows he shouldn't harm you since you are my property."

"Who said I was your property!?"

"Me".

Breakdown looks down at me "Well... do nothing... except that!"

Suddenly he grabbed me and picked me up, like a toddler, so that I was sitting on his left shoulder.

"Breakdown! Put me down right now!!". I hit him on the head. He and Knockout started laughing loudly. I crossed my arms and grimaced.

"Sulking doesn't help, madame!" I sighed and Breakdown put me down again.

"And what surprise have you planned?" I asked the redhead. With a smile, he took my right wrist and pulled me behind his car. There was a picnic blanket and there was some food, including a small cake.

Knockout hugged me from behind. "Happy Birhday, Sweetspark". He kissed me on the neck.

"K-Knockout... you... you shouldn't have done that..."

He smiled. "You were so sad that your parents ignored you because of your birthday and I don't want my sweetspark to be sad."

I had to smile at that too. The three of us sat down and I took a mug of water.

"I had a really great birthday just 4 years ago recently," I admitted openly and smiled.

"Then we gave you pleasure".

_Yes... you did..._

I leaned against Knockout, who put his arms around me. He, Breakdown and me looked at the lake where the sun was slowly approaching the horizon.

_Breakdown and Knockout are what I've longed for years... Friends. I'm no longer an outsider... and since I've known them, I feel... different..._

"Breakdown... Knockout... It may sound strange but..." I hesitated and the two looked at me expectantly. "...Y-You are the best friends, that I can ever imagine. "


	23. 22 ~ Malicious encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout and Arina want to relax after a great afternoon, but then they get a notification from Megatron and he has a cruel message.

**Arina Summer:**  
Knockout, Breakdown and I spent the rest of the time on the beach until the sun went down. Since Breakdown was already punked by a mission from Megatron and he had to and had to leave. Knockout and I drove to my home again.

"And?". I looked at him in confusion. "What and?". "Was the surprise great, wasn't it?" "It was... how can I say... cute. But one thing makes it strange. You are Decepticons, so the bad guys... Why do you and Breakdown treat me so... um... nice?"

Knockout thought about it. "Hm... Maybe because you will help us win against the 'bots...". He leaned slightly towards me, his alt-mode of course continued normally and grinned at me embarrassed. "...or I lost my Spark to you"

"Spark?" "You called it heart, silly". "Don't call me silly! Better throw your eyes on the street like a normal human!!" He rolled his eyes amused and sat back down properly.

**[Timeskip]**

"What do we want to do now, Sweetspark," the redhead asked after we entered my hair and gently ran a finger down my cheek, where I blushed slightly.

"I um...". My eyes flicked to the television. "How about we watch something... a movie or something like that?"

Knockout's eyes followed mine. "From this thing there? From me, gladly".

While he made himself comfortable on the couch, I searched some DvDs out. I showed one to my friend.

"How about this one?"

"The Hunger Games?"

"Yes. It's really great the film or better the films, there are four of them."

"As long as it doesn't put me in stasis".

I got up after inserting the DVD and came to him with my arms crossed. "It won't let you fall asleep! Otherwise I'll go out and scratch something off your paint."

Then he jumped up. "Would you try?" His face came close to mine and I closed my eyes.

"The view... I... argh! Point for you ... redhead!"

With a smile, his arms wrapped around me and with a jerk we were both on the couch.

"I can't hate you".

"I know"

The movie had just started when there was a beep. "Grr... why now," the Decepticon grumbled and looked at his wristwatch, which on closer inspection turned out to be a small communication device.

_< "Knockout!">_

_Megatron... it can get worse now..._

"Lord Megatron, I'm on the spot." _< " To the Nemisis, imediately!...".>_ I recognized my enthusiasm in the red eyes. _< "...and take the human with you!">_

_Huh? Well, if it needs to be..._

Then the connection stopped and we both sat up. "When you want to relax once...". "Hm ... let's just let go, otherwise we can both getting a timpani".

"Sure... oh yes!". He pressed something into my hand, it initially looked like a bracelet. "A communication device especially for you, if something should happen and I'm not there". "Wow thanks". "Now let go!" I nodded, put on a dark gray vest and shoes, and got into Knockout's old fashion.

**[Timeskip]**  
  
The car was just crossing the space bridge. I got out and Knockout changed, he had made his holoform disappear while driving. The medic knelt down so that I could climb on his outstretched hand and we did and on the way to the bridge.

"Lord Megatron, we're here as ordered!" He said and the Decepticon leader came up to us. The other Decepticons were also there, except for breakdown.

"Arina". I looked up attentively. "Did you tell anyone about us!"

My eyes widened. "O-Of course not! Even if I had, no one wouldn't have believed me anyway."

Then his head turned to the right. "And how about you were not discovered, Starscream!?"

_Huh? This mission lately where we saw a group of people?_

"My lord... I jerkily hid her with me ..." "Silent now!"

Megatron nodded to Soundwave, who typed something on the computer. "We received a message a few minutes ago... and it is clearly about you, Arina!".

_Wait what?_

"But we have not yet looked at the whole message, there is something next to the text".

With these words, Soundwave opened the attached file, which was transferred to the large main screen. A dark room appeared.

_< "Greetings, Decepticons!">_

An older man came into the picture with some scars on his face. Somehow he looked like a soldier...

_< "You are wondering how and why I am sending you this video message. The first answer: We have our means and ways! And secondly: We have found that you are in contact with a human being, although you normally hate us.">_

_< "A person who likes to hack into servers: Arina Summer!">_

My body tensed. My head was wondering where this guy could get this information from.

_< "Hand her over to us!">_

"Pah! Who believes it!" Starscream called sarcastically from behind and I continued to listen to the video.

_< "But I can guess that you will refuse. Arina Summer, this is your only warning to face M.E.C.H... otherwise someone else will have to suffer!">_

The guy stepped aside. Two bound people, with gags, looked directly at the camera, tugging on their bonds. I jumped up immediately.

"Mom!! Dad!!"

_< "We give you 24 hours to get to the place whose coordination will be at the end of this message. The life of the two people here is in your hands!">_

Then the video ended. I fell to my knees and put my hands to my head.

_I correct my previous statement: It has gotten worse!_


	24. 23 ~ Daring to go alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed that the Decepticons don't want to help her, Arina decides to take everything into her own hands to save her parents.

**Arina Summer:**  
There was silence for a moment on the entire Nemesis Command Bridge. Even Megatron was totally speechless from this video message, but I slumped on Knockout's hand and touched my head.

_How... where... why... is... is that really real right now?_

"L-Lord Megatron what do we do now?" Starscream interrupted the silence and his lord half turned to face him. "We won't do anything! These idiots want Arina? They won't get her!"

"WHAT!?!"

I immediately got up and Megatron, as well as Starscream, had turned their heads in my direction.

"Y-You can't do that!! We have to get them out of there!! They are my parents!!".

"Oh? Your parents? You don't care if they are never there for you!".

My eyes widened vehemently. Then I remembered what Knockout had said recently when I told him about my parents.

_"Who knows if Soundwave hasn't figured it out yet..."_

My head peeked at the purple Decepticon with the screen. "Did you really think I wouldn't voluntarily let you go back home? I knew your excuse was a lie because I asked Soundwave to look for information about you and that your two... creators were never there for you, what makes it extremely interesting." 

My hands clenched into fists and I looked into his red eyes. "But they're still my parents! These guys will kill them! Who was that anyway?"

Now the Second-In-Command came out. "M.E.C.H... a secret organization that bad several of our Vehicons on their conscience. They want to find out how we work."

"Fine and good! But what has that to do with me!!". "Since they saw us both and actually know that we detest humans, they will probably think that you may have specific information about us."

I shook my head. "I don't know any information and if I would... I wouldn't even tell anyone..."

"Still, my decision remains! You stay here! And that's an order!"

Then he turned his back on me and Knockout. I dropped to the palm of his hand in horror. The medic turned and left the bridge with me. I closed my eyes.

"That... he can't do that!" I shouted as we walked down the hallways towards Medbay. I was dropped on the desk next to the berth.

"Lord Megatron has the charge here. And just because you offer him the opportunity to find the Autobots' hiding place doesn't mean that he suddenly takes care of everyone."

From my eyes came the tears that were slowly running down the cheeks. "Knockout please! Can't you do anything about it?"

He shook his head. "I would like to help you. But if the two of us sneak away secretly, Megatron will let his anger out on me and I don't want him to scratch my paint."

"IS YOUR PAINTJOB NOW SERIOUSLY MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE LIFE OF MY PARENTS!?!!!".

"Arina... I... I didn't mean that... I...". He cut off and I turned his cold shoulder to him. A sigh came from him.

"I'm... sorry ... Megatron wouldn't tolerate something like that... It would be too risky if only the two of us go, since we don't know what these guys have in store...".

I didn't answer and he turned away from me. "I better leave you alone now. If you... if you need something, I'm in the other room...".

Then Knockout disappeared and I pulled my legs up to me, pressed my face in between my knees.

_Why are you letting me down now?... I was arguing with mom and dad this morning, even if it didn't look like that ... But I can't stand the thought when they die and the last thing I do with them was having an argument. They are my parents, whether they are never at home or not!_

I stayed there for a moment, then got up and looked around the desk. Then I saw some thick cables leading to the floor. It wouldn't be good for me to jump down from this height. I took off my jacket, went to the cables and put it there, then let myself slide down and landed on the floor.

Then I ran to the doors, to my surprise they opened even though I was small... from the size of the ship...

_Sorry KO... But if neither you nor anyone else helps, I have to take everything into my own hands ..._

I walked through the large corridors of the Nemesis and had to come up with a plan. I knew where the bridge was, but if I tried to activate this earth bridge there, I would get the Megatron and Soundwave. There had to be another way to get off the ship.

"Hey!"

_Damn it!_

I caught myself and a few feet away there was a Vehicon.

"What have you lost here in the hallways, human?" I quickly looked for an excuse. "I... wanted to take a look around. Since I've been here, I only know the Medbay and command bridge of the Nemesis...".

_Please fall for it..._

"Is that so?". The Vehicon leaned down to me and held out his hand. I climbed on it and he held me in front of his face. "If that's the case, I would be happy to show you around".

"Really? Thanks". Then we went a bit. "But I have to do something about our energon storage room there first." "That doesn't bother me...", I said and we then entered a large storage room that was filled with extremely many boxes and where there was also another Vehicon on a computer. We went there and the second Vehicon looked puzzled.

"What is the human doing here?" "She wanted to have a tour of the Nemesis, but I have to get something done here quickly. Does it bother you if I leave her with you, Steve?"

"Of course not". Then the first Vehicon dropped me off and disappeared between the boxes.

_So here the energon is stored by the mines... Knockout and Breakdown told me that and they both consumed it at different times when I was with them..._

"Um... Steve was your name, right?" "Correct". I looked at the computer. "You bring the energon right here. But how do you transport it here from the mines?"

Steve looked at me briefly and then pointed to a lever next to the computer keyboard. "With the groundbridge here".

_Groundbridge !? Then there isn't only the one at the bridge!_

"Hm ... where's the expression where you were last?" "At the coordinates 52° 57′ N, 131° 5′ W".

_Wait a minute ... The video was then 52° 52′ N, 118° 5′ W.... that must be close!_

Now I had to think about how I could get Steve to activate the Groundbridge without asking. As if by chance, something came before me.

"Damn it! Steve! I need you quickly!" The previous Vehicon called from the other side of the storage room. "Hm... stay here..." Steve said and disappeared. I jogged over to the lever and squeezed my strength to escape.

_Come on! Move!_

It takes a short time, but then I was able to pull the lever and the greenish portal appeared in front of the computer. As before in the Medbay, I slide down the cables and ran there. I turned around again in front of the portal.

_Sorry Megatron... command or not but I can't let Mom and Dad die..._

Then I went through the portal and disappeared from the Nemesis in the glare of the earth bridge.


	25. 24 ~ M.E.C.H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arina lands on the place, where the last Coordinates of the groundbridge took her. She starts her attempt to save her parents. Meanwhile the Decepticons find out that the young girl disappeared from the Nemesis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the last update. Had much stress in private life, but what can I do against it? That's life!  
> So let's go with the chapter!

**Arina Summer:**  
I quickly strutted out of the earth bridge and then, strangely, it quickly disappeared. I thought you had to close it manually again. Either it had a little time lapse or one of the Vehicons had noticed the open earth bridge and closed it.

_So... now I just have to see where they could be._

Only now I realized that I was in front of a cave near a forest and that night had begun to fall, but that didn't stop me from reaching my goal. I strolled in the direction of the forest, which went a little uphill to get a better view of the surroundings. And there I could only see part of the direction from which I came only dim light and the rest only trees.

_My gut feeling tells me to go to the light... maybe it helps..._

I immediately hiked the way back to where I came from, but also a bit uphill. In fact, after several minutes, my eyes saw metal fences and I got there. A stretch of land stretched out to me, where containers, some small buildings and large warehouses stood, reminded me more of the old factory premises in Chicago.

"Hm... there must be an entrance somewhere...", I mumbled out of myself and turned in the left direction, so that the fence was always on my right side. This went on for a while until I actually found an entrance in the distance, but there were also three masked men as guards. Luckily I hid behind a tree, luckily.

"Did something just move there?"

"Probably just a squirrel, after all we are right in a forest".

"Maybe. But do you think this girl from these Decepticons will show up voluntarily".

"I don't think so. Then our boss will have a lot of fun, to torture the hostages."

_Torture? No... I... can't let that happen!_

My eyes fell on the site, if I were to climb over the fence somewhere else it would be bad. First, there was barbed wire upstairs, which would cause me difficulties and injuries and I would be noticed. I probably only had one option left and I didn't like it myself.

I inhaled cautiously and then stepped out from behind the tree directly towards the three men.

"Hey! You wanted me!? So here I am!"

The men, whose facial expressions I couldn't see anyway because of their masks, pointed their blaster rifles at me, causing me to stop immediately and raise my hands.

_No matter what happens now, I'm doing this for my parents... hopefully none of the Decepticons noticed my absence..._

**Nemesis | Knockout:**  
"Where's she, damn it!" I murmured and ran tense through the aisles of the ship.

_You are only distracted once and she is gone as if she had never been there._

When I turned the corner, I ran a full pot into Starscream. "Can't you be careful, you idiot!?" "Yourself! Did you see Arina?" His eyebrows rose. "Huh? No, I thought she was with you". "She was. But I had continued my work in the adjoining room of the Medbay for the sake of it. The thing before had been quite frustrating for her. But when I had to get something from the main room, she was gone. Gosh!".

"And you're sure she won't be playing a trick on you," he grinned. "No. Apparently she used the cables from the computer to get to the floor. What if she..." "... tries to save her creators by herself? Don't be silly but Arina has long known that the only entry and exit for her is an groundbridge and since she currently only knows the one on the bridge, Soundwave wouldn't make one for her".

I shook my head in panic. The worry about where Arina was grew with every nanoklik.

"Idiot!!!" someone yelled from afar. I looked at Screamer in confusion and without exchanging a word we came to the origin of the voice. One of the energon camps.

"It's your fault, Steve!"

"My fault!? You put her down there and if you hadn't knocked over the boxes of Engeron so stupidly, I shouldn't have come to you!!".

Starscream cleared his throat and the two Vehicons looked at us with startled eyes.

"C-Commander Starscream. Medical Officer Knockout. Nice to see you here," the vehicon named Steve said with a nervous undertone.

"Why are you yelling at each other that half of Nemesis is listening!!" my colleague asked next to me and the two looked at each other briefly before Steve pointed to the other.

"He brought the human here and put her here on the desktop, when I had to help the fool and came back, she was gone!"

"I a fool? Who hadn't closed the groundbridge!?" "It was closed! The lever must have flipped over again... should be repaired..."

_Arina? Gone? Groundbridge? Oh no..._

I immediately bumped Starscream with my elbow. At first he showed me an angry expression, but through the concern I radiated, he realized what I was aiming for and he also seemed to panic in the eyes.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!!"

 _Oh Scrap._..

Starscream and I turned with throbbing Spark and looked into two angry red optics.

"L-Lord Megatron ..." I said and he stepped closer. "Knockout, where's Arina! She should be with you, I assume".

I'm dead... I'm dead... I am dead!!

My lips opened. "W-Well... my lord... I... had been doing my job... had disregarded Arina for a moment... then she was no longer found... Of course, I immediately looked for her... Starscream and I then came here where the two also discussed about Arina... and about an open groundbridge... ".

Starscream smiled wry and so did I. But our lord's eyes grew darker and he stepped closer.

"SHOULD THIS MEAN SHE GOT THROUGH THE GROUNDBRIDGE THAT COULD BRING HER TO ANY RANDOM PLACE!!!?!!"

We winced and nodded.

"YOUR TWO DAMNED IDIOTS!!!!! TO THE BRIDGE AND FIND HER, BUT IMMEDIATELY!!!!"

Without hesitation, Screamer and I ran frantically. But strangely enough, my thoughts had a tremendous suspicion.

_Arina... please don't do what I think you're going to do..._

**Arina Summer:**  
The three men led me across the area. The one behind me had his gun pointed at me in case I got stupid thoughts.

Slowly we entered one of the smaller buildings, where my body tensed more and more.

"Sir! The girl came here!" The soldier on my right called and I looked up. Standing ahead was a man who, along with the other soldiers, wasn't wearing any of these masks. He twisted in my direction and I saw a slight grin on him.

"Well, well!".

The anger seized me, I wanted to run towards the guy, but the two next to me grabbed my arms and I growled.

"Where are my parents!!".

"Ah... they are fine... still". He stepped closer and I saw some scars on the older man's face. My angry look remained unchanged.

"I'm surprised the Decepticons granted you to come here." I gave no answer to the matter so as not to show that the 'Cons really didn't know where I was.

"But I found it interesting to hear that an ordinary teenager from a city in Chicago is a hacker and has something to do with the Decepticons."

"How do you even know that!?" "As said in the video message, M.E.C.H has his ways. Through a very special informant we were able to find out your identity and then it was easy to kidnap your parents."

"What do you think who you are to do something like this!?" "I, Silas, leader of M.E.C.H want to create a new world order and you will contribute a part to it, Arina Summer!"


	26. 25 ~ Attack on M.E.C.H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arina learns what Silas wants from her and also has an aid to make her work for him. She also discovers a friend in need and in a careless moment, she contacts the Decepticons about what happens in her situation. A coming rescue mission with a terrible sacrifice...

**Arina Summer:**  
"Help!? With what should I please contribute?". Silas came closer to me. "If you work with the Decepticons, you will also have information about them and their resources."

_This? Seriously?_

"No... I've only been with them... for a short time... they need me for something else... and if anything... they would never tell me any secret information". My heart was pounding with excitement.

"Hm... I had hoped for something from that..." But your real participation will be that you create codes and programming for our project." " I am a little hacker... codes and programming are nothing for me", I uttered coldly and turned my head to the side.

Silas made a hand signal and we went down a corridor, one of the soldiers stayed behind me.

"Your character promises a lot, Summer. But your lies as well, you made codes for hacking! My informant saw it on your computer."

"This is an invasion of privacy!". "I don't stop at important details, kid!" He said and we entered a room where there were only a few boxes next to a black window. "And I know that you will help us, because you have to do it".

My eyebrow rose in surprise. Then it got light by the window, where there was a room beyond. In these there were two chairs, each of which had two people tied, with a gag in their mouth and blindfolded.

"Mom! Dad!" I came to the window and looked over in horror. They were injured on the head and something on their body. In anger, I turned to the leader of M.E.C.H.

"Let them go! They have absolutely nothing to do with this whole thing!" "We won't. Not until we have completed our plan!"

"What plan!?". I was pushed out of the room and involuntarily had to follow Silas.

"Our plan is to make the world a better place. And that is only possible with violence and a new world order!"

_World order? Is everyone completely crazy here!? Something like that is under all human dignity!_

We left the building we were in and walked over to another one. I could see a grin on Silas in the corner of my eye.

"We have called a project since we knew about the Autobots and Decepticons. But in order to dare to take the next steps, we have to dare special measures and experiments."

We came to a warehouse in which there were machines that I wasn't exactly comfortable with. An object was illuminated further back, but I couldn't see what. But when we climbed up to an area and moved towards the object to look at it from above, my throat remained constricted.

"B... B-BREAKDOWN!!!!!!". I held on to the site and said horrified down to the blue 'Con. He just appeared to be passed out. His right eye looked different... broken...

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!!!!". I wanted to rush towards to Silas, but I had forgotten the soldier behind me who grabbed and held me.

"Just a few experiments to find out more about these robots". "And what the hell am I playing a role in now!?!!!". "We will create an army of such robots! And with your programming nobody will be able to hack into the system!".

_No..._

"This is insane!! It will never work!!". He grinned diabolically. "Yes ... it will Arina Summer!".

Desperate gaze slid down to my friend and I held my wrist.

_Breakdown... But... then the Decepticons have to come and save him... they don't know he was captured... but how should I..._

My fingers pressed a lightly metallic bracelet and I got the idea.

_The communication device from Knockout! That's it! But I need a suitable hiding place ..._

I bit my lip timidly. I poked the soldier in the pit of his stomach with my elbow and then jumped off the premises onto a container.

"Get her!"

At a fast pace, I ran out of the warehouse and looked around in panic. The area was extensive and I needed a suitable hiding place.

Then I noticed the stacked boxes, I knocked them over and I ran to a smaller building where I took shelter in an off-road vehicle. Then I pushed on the bracelet.

_Come on! Somehow this thing has to work!_

**Nemesis | Knockout:**  
There was tension between me and Starscream. A few minutes ago we told Soundwave to locate Arina's cell phone.

I could feel Lord Megatron's gaze behind me. It really wasn't good for me.

_If only I had been more careful, she wouldn't be gone... but I always do my jobs properly!_

Suddenly a signal went in. Soundwave typed and a familiar voice appeared.

_> "Can someone hear me!? Hello!"<_

A stone fell from my spark to hear Arina, she must have used the bracelet. Megatron pushed me aside and stepped next to the Communication-expert.

"Arina! Where the hell are you!!".

_> "M-Megatron... I ... damn it, I teleported near the coordinates..."<_

"Which coordinates!?".

_> "The ones M.E.C.H sent!! I wanted to save my parents... they took me as prisoner and... and..."<_

"AND WHAT!?!!"

_> "They have Breakdown in their control!!! I beg you, help-..."<_

The connection broke off. I looked over at Starscream and we were both shocked.

I could see to our Master that he was angry as well as tense. My optics expanded.

"Now these fleshlings have crossed a line! With the Vehicons I didn't care... but with one of my best warriors, it's enough for me!!". He turned to us.

"Starscream! Prepare a squad with whom we will go to the coordinates!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron!". Screamer disappeared and Megatron looked at me.

"You will come along as well, Knockout. You were responsible that she got into this situation in the first place." I bowed slightly. "As you command, my lord".

_Breakdown, Arina... hold on!_

**Arina Summer:**  
"They have Breakdown in their control!!! I beg you, help-..."

The door was thrown open and I was forcibly pulled out of the car.

"Let go of me you bastards!! No!!"

In the middle of the terrain, I was put on my knees and Silas came up to me, shaking his head. "So young and already no manners...".

"I do have manners! Unfortunately it depends on which people I'm with!" I snapped back.

I didn't take my cold eyes off him. After a few minutes of silence, the sound of planes rang out in the air.

"What the hell...?"

"Looks like my friends are coming!"

Indeed, Starscream showed up with other seekers. They shot at a nearby container and an explosion occurred, knocking me backwards.

When I got up, a space bridge popped up where Megatron and Knockout popped up. At the first one, I looked uncertain.

"Where's Breakdown!".

I pointed to the hall from where I came. "There!". The gray Decepticon glanced at me, then stormed off. The guys from M.E.C.H ran into their vehicles or a helicopter. Frantically turned in a different direction.

"Where do you want to go!?!", the medic called. "To my parents!!! They are still in there!!".

I ran to the room and broke the door straight to my parents, where I took off their blindfolds and gags.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!".

They blinked and my mother looked at me. "A-Arina? What...? Where are we?"

"No time now! We have to get out of here, immediately!".

With difficulty the shackles on the arms got open. Mom collapsed easily, but my father was better off with his condition.

"Come on!". My father helped my mother walking fast. I showed them the way. Once outside, it was a complete battlefield.

_Oh damn..._

My parents snapped. "What's going on here? What kind of big robots are these!" Before I could say anything, an off-road vehicle wanted to drive towards us. Starscream appeared and shot it down.

"Just run!"

I looked at my parents. "Come on!!".

We started running at a fast pace, I kept looking back. Then Knockout appeared next to us and gave us protection.

"I said there will be consequences, Summer!!" I could hear Sila's voice shouting and a rocket shot at the container we were just passing. They exploded and we were thrown away.

My head was pounding and I was panting heavily. When I got up from the floor to look around, I was hit hard.

"N-No!!!". I rushed to the exploded old container where two people were lying.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! Don't leave me now!"

The older brown haired woman blinked heavily and gently lifted her hand up to my cheek, smiling slightly. "A-Arina... we're... sorry... that we just paid you little attention...".

"Don't do this to me!! Please!!"

"W-We... love... you...".

Her hand sank and tears welled out of my eyes. "NO!!! MOM!!! DAD!!!".

Weeping, my head lay on her chest.

_Let this be a nightmare! Please!_

Suddenly I took dull steps. "We have to get out of here!!". I looked up at Knockout. "No! I'm not leaving them behind! You... you can help them at your station!" "Their bodies took too much with this! Even if we take them with us... they wouldn't survive it!!"

I clung my fingers to my mother's top. Something grabbed my jacket.

"Knockout! No! Let go of me!!". "I'm sorry! But it's too dangerous here! There's nothing more we can do!!".

He picked me up on his hand and ran with me to the open spacebridge, where Megatron was supporting Breakdown and walking through with him. Desperately I looked back at the burning area and cried out loudly.

"MOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!! DAAAAAAAADDD!!!!!!!"


End file.
